My night of death, my day of life
by Eternally-Mine
Summary: After a relationship gone wrong,Bella is forced to leave her only 2 friends, and go to Forks to start a new life, but when your trying to start over, good things are bound to happen...but with good things there's always bad things lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life--Chapter 1

"Bella, honey we'll be back by 11:30 at the latest. Nicole and Derick can come over if they want to, but no one else. Do you hear me?" my mom asked me jiggling my locked door.I walked over to the door and opened it."Mom, don't you trust me, I've never thrown wild parties or snuck boys in, much less sneak out.""Well I guess your right, its just hard being able to trust a 17 year old as much as I do.""Renee! Were going to be late if we don't leave now! I mean were bound to run into traffic.""I'll be there in a minute Phil." She yelled towards the stairs. Then she leaned down to me and kissed each cheek."I love you, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning.""Ok... I love you to, now go before Phil explodes" I said laughing at the thought of it. Its not that I don't like Phil, I mean he's great... for my mom. He just doesn't know how to act around me. He just doesn't know how to be a my mom and Phil left, I got my phone out of my rolling stones bag to call Nicole. Nicole and I have been best friends since 1st grade. I really don't have very many friends, its only Nicole and Derick. Derick is out best guy friend, mostly because he's gay and we were the only ones with open arms on his first day of our freshmen I called Nicole, her mom picked up."Hello?" Mrs. Anderson said."Hey, Mrs. Anderson, its Bella. Um... is Nicole there?" I asked shocked that Nicole didn't have her cell phone on her."Oh Bella, she made a 70 on her pre-calculus test and Mr. Anderson took her phone away, then I was talking to Mrs. Johnson while doing the dishes and my phone slipped and fell down in the garbage disposal.""Well, is she there?" I asked trying not to sound impatient."Oh... No she's at Derick's, I was just talking to them on the phone when you called. They said they were about to call you." just then I had an incoming call from Derick."Oh, that's them on the other line. Well thanks and I'll talk to you later Mrs. Anderson. Bye." I said and hung up as she said bye.I switched lines and said "hey guys...""Hey Bells." they both said at the same time."My mom and Phil left to go out... do you guys want to come over... we can do a Friday night movie night?""Sure. We'll be at your house in 3... 2...1" Derick said as soon as the doorbell rang.I ran down stairs so fast I ran into the front door and fell. The door opened and I saw Derick leaning over me and Nicole running into the Kitchen. I felt Derick's strong, muscular arms wrap around my narrow body and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life-- Chapter 2

When I woke up I was on the couch with my head in someone's lap. I turned my head around and looked up at derick."hey... look at who finally woke up." he said smoothing my hair from my face."What? What happened?" I said getting up to fast and falling in his lap."you ran into the door when you came to answer it. its a good thing your mom trusts me enough to have one of your house keys.""what time is it? where's Nicole? did my mom call? are they home yet?" I asked getting frantic."its midnight, Nicole went to the gas station. she said she had to get a monster or she'd be the one passed out."just then the front door opened and Nicole walked through the kitchen. One she saw I was awake she jumped over the couch and hugged me."are you alright? here I bought you this" she said and handed me a green .. did you remember my amp this time?" Derick said."yes" she said rolling her eyes and handing him his sat there for a moment in silence then derick said "where's my change?""right here" she said handing him some ones and coins "I was hoping you'd forget like last time."Whatever, I didn't forget, I just reached in your pocket and got while you were sleeping last time" he said while counting his money. he looked up and saw her pouting and said "fine here's a tip" and hander her two quarters."wow two whole quarters? are you sure?" she said sarcastically." I wonder what I can buy?"I could see they were about to start arguing so I said "hey, can ya'll shut up? I have a head ache and ya'll aren't helping""fine" was all they said.*********************************************************************************************************************************************when I woke up --laying on one side of Derick with Nicole on his other side-- to the smell of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. I tried to wiggle out of Derick's already firm grasp without waking him up but he just held onto me tighter. so i sat there thinking of which way I should do this again (Derick had a tendency of cuddling when he slept). so I turned my face to look at his calm, peaceful, sleeping face's leaned in and kissed him, starting at his cheekbone and going down past his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. He stirred and let go of Nicole and turned to face me and said "oh... Orlando bloom"."yes" I said gigglinghis eyes popped opened and he said "What the hell Bella?""what, at least now I know who you dream about." I said still giggling and blushing like I always do."wait... why were you kissing me?" he said with worry and confusion on his face and in his voice."oh don't flatter yourself. I tried to get up but you wouldn't let me, you just held me tighter. I guess you thought I was Orlando bloom.""two things... 1 don't ever bring that up please and 2 was I holding you tighter like this?" He said lunging at me and throwing me over his shoulder and following the smell of the food to the kitchen. he sat me down on the counter and came up behind my mom, wrapped his arms around her, set his chin on her shoulder and said "good morning mom, is breakfast ready?" then pecked her on the cheek and went to the fridge to get a slim quick."yep... and I'm so glad your such great friends with Bella, your like the son I never had.""aww thanks, I'm happy to, I don't know how I'd still be alive if I didn't have a place to escape to. you know my parents still aren't ok with me being gay and I love having a place to go when I need to get away from everything.""your always welcome here." she said heard someone clear there throat and when we looked it was Nicole. "excuse me, mom but what does that make me? chopped liver?" she said."oh Nicole, you know your a second daughter to me. you always have been and always will be."as Derick walked past Nicole he said " yeah you've always been like a second daughter to her, I'm just her favorite out of the three of us" he said pointing to all three of us.""whatever Derick" she said taking a biscuit off his plate."its true... I'm a great shopping buddy and a guy all in one." he said grinning.*********************************************************************************************************************************************after we all ate we were sitting in my room, sprawled out across the floor when I said " hey lets go to the park. we haven't gone in forever."ok" they both we got to the park we sat under our old tree and started talking. we talked for what seemed like a couple of hours when I all of a sudden looked up and saw him walking towards us, looking right at me with what seemed like the perfect smile.


	3. Chapter 3

My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life-- Chapter 3

**_READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!_**

I saw Matt, at the park. he acticually noticed me and walked over to us.  
"hey Bella" Matt said.  
"hey" I said blushing. I hate it when I blush. I mean I blush for no reason sometimes, its rediculas.  
"So what brings you here on this wonderful Saturday afternoon?" He asked sitting down.  
"Um well... umm"  
"We were hangin' out here, it's our spot, has been for years." Derick said getting protective over me.  
"Oh...well sorry but I was asking Bella, not you." He said trying to stare Derick down.  
"Derick was right, we were just hangin' out. this has been our spot for as long as I can remember."  
"Oh, that's so cool." He said smiling.  
Just then his phone went off and he said "Hold on, this will only take a sec." Then he flipped open his phone and said  
"Hello?"  
"Um yeah, I'm at the park with a friend" He said winking at me. I looked down and blushed.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"yeah, I love you too, bye."  
as soon as i heard him say "I love you too" I felt my heart sink. I don't know why, I mean it's not like he would acticually want to go out with me.  
"Hey, that was my mom, the babysitter canceled on my mom so I have to go watch my little brother and sister."  
Oh, I was so relieved that it was his mom he said he loved.  
"Ok, well I guess I'll see you Monday." I said.  
"Well wait, my parents are supposed to be back by 8:00 so how about I pick you up tonight, and we can go catch a movie."  
"Ok, sure."  
"Great, I'll pick you up around 8:30." He said smiling. I looked up and when I saw his smile I blushed even more and said "Ok, bye Matt."  
"Bye Bella" and with that he was gone.  
"Oh my god, could he be anymore of an asshole?" Derick asked as soon as Matt was out of earshot.  
"Um yeah... remember when I went out with Jason? Total ass but hot as hell. "Nicole said.  
"Bells, I don't think you should go out with him. he can't even treat your friends nicely."  
"Well, I know you think he's an ass but I think he was only like that because you were getting really protective over me."  
"Well Bells, I'd hate to break it to ya but you need someone to protect you, your very inexperienced in dating. I don't want to watch you put yourself on the line only so he can use you for his own pleasures. trust me, I'm a guy, I know these things."  
"Awwww, Derick, come here." I said giving him a hug. "You too Nicole." I said so she wouldn't feel left out.  
While we were in our group hug I said "And I'll consult with both of you on everything. I mean from what I wear to how serious we get. and don't worry, I'll still have time for both of you."  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you still going to sit with us everyday, because if you go out with him, that means you'll be popular and you'll end up eating with Megan and her clones."  
"No,No,No.... You know i don't WANT to be popular, I hate megan, she's so fake... You know that. I'm not going to leave my best friends for a boy and popularity."  
Derick crossed his arms and grumbled "Then why did you agree to go out with him?"  
" I agreed partly because I've had a crush on him for who knows how long, and I didn't want to be mean or rude by making him wait since he asked if I wanted to go out tonight. Derick, its ONE date. Do ya'll want to hang out at my house until I get back tonight?"  
"Yeah, sure" Derick grumbled.  
"Nicole...What about you?"  
"YES! and you have to tell us everything!" She squealed.  
"Ok...Ok." I said laughing.  
Oh my god... its 7:00 already, we have to get you ready." She said trying to pull me up  
"No... why can't I go in what I'm wearing?"  
"Because he's already seen you in that and even though those are the hottest sweats I've ever seen. You don't go on dates in them."  
"Well... it doesn't take an hour and a half for me to get ready." I said still puling back as she tried to pull me up.  
"Fine... Derick, some help please?"  
"Ok." He said, then grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me all the way to my house (which is 3 blocks away) without even breaking a sweat.  
He set me down outside the door and we walked in.  
"Oh and we have to find you the perfect outfit... what about the pink? no the green... wait I got.... It's that strapless striped shirt."  
"Why does she need 'the perfect outfit?" Phil asked walking over to where we were on the stairs.  
"Ummm... well Phil... umm i kinda... um have a... uh date... tonight." I said getting nervous and blushing.  
"No, No way are you going on a date, I haven't even met the boy."  
"Phil, I'm sure you can meet him, he'll be here around 8:30. ok? oh... and will you let mom know.. I have to get ready." I told him  
"Humph... fine."  
"Thanks Phil" I said as Nicole pulled me up the stairs with Derick following behind.  
we were in my room, trying to find my 'perfect outfit'.  
Nicole chose a pair of dark skinny jeans so tight I don't know how I fit into them, a strapless top that was blue, white, orange, and yellow, a pair of Brian Atwood Lana Mix platform shoes which I was bound to bust my ass in, a clutch that matched my top and some white flower earrings.  
"So how do I look.. and be honest Derick." I said spinning cautiously  
"HOT! if I was straight, I'd be all over you."  
Just as he finished talking the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall. when I got to the door I made sure Phil wasn't hovering over me. I opened the door and saw Matt's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw me.  
"Phil says you have to meet him or you wont be aloud over here anymore, so do you want to come in?" I grumbled.  
"Yeah, sure." he said grinning and leaning into kiss me.

As soon as we kissed (which by the way was amazing) we heard more than one person clear there throat. We reluctantly parted our lips to see who all was watching. when I saw Derick, Nicole, Phil and my mom looking at us I looked down and blushed, not wanting to meet any of there gazes. We all stood there awkwardly; Nicole grinning, Derick scowling and mumbling something I couldn't understand, my mom looking from me to Matt, Phil just glaring at Matt, Matt moving his hand from my shoulder to my waist, and me just looking down and blushing even more.  
"Hello, I'm Renee, Bella's mom"  
"Oh, yes. I'm Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you. hey Nicole... Derick." He said nodding towards them.  
"Well this is my stepfather, Phil; Phil this is Matt"  
"Hello, I will take good care of Bella." He said extending his hand out to Phil.  
Phil shook it briefly then turned to me and said "Bella, be home by11:00"  
"Alright... umm lets go" I said grabbing Matt's hand and walking out the door to his car.

We pulled up to the movie theatre and walked up to the ticket booth and bought two tickets to 'The Unborn'. After we got our drink and popcorn, Matt took my hand as we walked up the steps in the dark theatre. We went as high up as we could go and sat down to enjoy the movie. I leaned against him and buried my head in his chest at every scary part. About half way through the movie, Matt whispered in my ear "Are you scared?"  
"Um.. No?" It came out more as a question then a statement.  
"Bella, your scared, I can tell.... I have an idea that might take your mind of the movie"  
"really.."  
"Yeah, see" Then he kissed me. His soft but firm lips brushing up against mine, his tongue sliding along the bottom of my lip, begging me for an entrance. He was right, I had forgotten all about the movie. We made out until the lights started to come on.  
"Are you still scared from the movie?" He asked raising an eyebrow, and lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. I looked up taking in his shaggy blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, and dimples.  
"No.. Not anymore." I said blushing even more.  
He looked at his watch and said "I better get you home, its 10:39"  
"Are you seriously scared of Phil?" I asked shocked.  
"No, Not really. It's Derick"  
"No way, he's just like a big teddybear."  
"Well, that teddybear sure can fight."  
"Derick doesn't fight"  
"You never heard... he beat the shit out of Jason."  
"He did that?" I couldn't believe derick, my derick, my teddybear was in a fight, no scratch that, started a fight.  
"Yeah, it would suck to be the next Jason"  
"Yeah it would, I guess. so I guess we better go."

When we pulled up to my house, Matt jumped out and came around to open my car door. As we walked up to my front door, I looked up and saw Derick glaring down at us, well glaring at Matt.  
I grabbed my key and turned to Matt.  
"I had a great time" I said blushing.  
"Me too. We need to go out again soon"  
"Ok.. Sure" I said as he leaned down to kiss me.  
As we kissed, I moved my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair, while he moved his hands down my back, past my waist and onto my butt. as soon as I heard the lock on the door start to turn, I pulled away, said goodnight and watched him walk out to his car and drive out into the dark night.

A/N----PLEASE TELL YOURR FRIENDS TO READ THIS! THE MORE COMMENTS I GET THE SOONER I'LL POST MORE...SO PLEASE COMMENT(((:


	4. Chapter 4

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Its been almost 2 months of pure happiness in my life. I have my mom, my friends, and one of the hottest guys in school as my boyfriend.  
"Since today is my 2 month anniversary with Matt, I have the night planned out perfectly." I told Nicole.  
"what are you going to do?" she asked.  
"well 1st I thought I'd surprise him by coming over to his house tonight and take him to the park where a romantic picnic will be set up. Then as we eat and talk I'm going to tell him... I love him." I said looking down and blushing.  
"OH MY GOD!!! you LOVE him?" she yelled while grabbing her phone.  
"who are you calling?" I asked getting suspicious.  
"uh... Derick. he has to know what going on."  
"Hey, Derick... listen you need to come over to Bella's NOW!"  
"because I said so!"  
"look, I don't care if your in the middle of a Gossip Girl marathon. Its has to do with Bella and its VERY IMPORTANT!"  
"yeah"  
"later" she said hanging up  
"why did you just do that? I could of told him afterwards."  
"um 2 reasons...  
1. he'd be devastated that you didn't tell him before hand  
2. before you started dating Matt, you said you'd consult with BOTH me and him, and this is HUGE. he has to know." she said smiling a triumphant smile.  
a couple minutes later I heard Derick's 1986 Camaro speed down the street and slide into my driveway.** **Then I heard the front door open and slam shut, Derick stomping up the stairs and banging on my locked door. Nicole got up off my bed an unlocked the door. He stormed in and said "What about Bella is so DAMN important , that you couldn't tell me on the phone and interrupted my Gossip Girl marathon?!"**

**"well tonight is Bella and Matt's 2 month anaversary." Nicole said  
"ok, your point?" he asked getting impatiant  
"well do you want to know what she has planned for tonight?' she asked  
he stood there for a moment thinking, then something clicked in his mind.  
"Bells, please tell me you plan on staying a virgin tonight?"  
I looked down and blushed. "I don't know yet" I mumbled.  
"OH MY GOD!!! BELLA!!! you've known him what? 2 months? you haven't even said you love him yet, which is good because you cant truly love someone after just 2 months!"  
"that's just the thing, Derick! I DO LOVE HIM!! and I plan on telling him tonight!"  
"Bella, TRUST me, DO NOT DO THIS! your just going to get hurt in the long run."  
"No I wont, Derick. You don't have to be so damn overprotective!!!"  
"actually, I do, Bells. you and Nicole mean the world to me. Without either of you, I don't know how my life would go on. And that includes seeing either of you hurt."  
"is that why you beat the shit out of Jason?" I asked  
"you did WHAT???!!!" Nicole yelled  
"yeah, I did that after he hurt you, I was kinda mad." he said getting uncomfortable  
"I cant believe you!!!"- she paused-"you beat the shit out of him and didn't even let me get a couple of punches in?" she yelled  
"no, because you were here with Bella and I went and got our order from the olive garden and saw him on a date and that set me off."  
"oh, well next time you decide to beat the shit out of someone that hurts me, let me get some punches in"  
"will do, Nicole" he said grabbing me and her into a bear hug.**

**Derick was mad at me because of my plans for tonight, so of course I was getting the whole cold shoulder thing. Nicole wasn't happy with my decision either but helped me get ready. she did my hair, make-up and picked up my outfit, which wasn't half bad.(.com/bellas_month_anaversary_date/set?id=8515119)  
"alright, I'm going now. thanks Nicole, I'll see you later tonight?"  
"YES!"  
"Derick, will I see you when I get back?" I asked sitting on the couch and curling into his shoulder.  
I got no answer.  
"Derick, please. I'm sorry, but this is how I feel. come on, we can do a marathon on whatever show or series you want when i get back, just don't be mad at me."  
he looked down at me and said "anything?"  
"yes any show you want, totally up to you."  
"fine, when you get back, the living room will be set up for the 90210 marathon."  
I just rolled my eyes. "ok, ill see you later" then I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran out to my car.  
I was so excited about tonight, I checked the clock on the dashboard and it said 7:43 as I turned into his driveway. Apparently his parents weren't home, and hopefully he wasn't babysitting. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I saw Chloe (Matt's little sister) open the door.  
"hey Chloe" I said holding out my arms. she ran into them and I picked her up.  
"where's matt?" I asked her  
"upstairs, Bells" she said giving me a peck on the cheek.  
"thanks" I said giving her one back. she was sooo cute and she absolutly loved me.  
I ran upstairs and when strait to his door. I knocked then walked in.  
OH MY GOD!!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Bells, its not what it looks like" Matt said jumping off his bed and coming towards me. He grabbed my hand, I pulled away and yelled "DO NOT TOUCH ME!!!"  
"babe, let me explain." he pleaded.  
"Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe. And it is what it looks like. you were about to fucking have SEX with Megan!!!" I yelled crumpling down onto the floor, putting my head in my hands and rocking myself.  
"Bells, it was a mistake, I love you."  
I looked up at him and got back up on my feet.  
"HOW DARE YOU HAVETHE COURAGE TO SAY YOU LOVE ME!!! If you loved me you wouldn't have done this! Especially on our 2 month anaversary! You know what? The saddest part was tonight, I had this whole romantic evening planned out. we were going to start out with a moonlit picnic, I was going to tell you I LOVED YOU for the first time, and maybe even loose my VIRGINITY to you!! That was going to be MY gift to YOU."  
I shook my head, trying to hold back tears and find my voice again.  
"Thank you for my gifts, my gifts were 1. finding out how much of a fucking asshole you are  
2. walking in on you cheating on me, and you want to know what my 3rd gift is?  
I'll tell you, its watching you be the next Jason. I cant wait to see you get your ass kicked by Derick." I said shaking my head and smiling at the thought.  
"bye Megan, bye you sick bastard" my voice breaking on the last words. I ran down the stairs and out the door.  
I didn't make it very far. I made it to main street and had to pull over, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I don't know how long I was sitting there, just crying, but it was long enough for Derick and Nicole to come looking for me.  
I heard a tapping on my window, I looked up through my tear filled eyes and saw Derick. I unlocked the door, he opened it and picked me up, brought me around to the passenger seat. he then went back to the drivers' side and drove us home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 5**

**I must have cried myself to sleep during the car ride home, because when I woke up I was in my bed. my room was pitch black, so I knew it was still night. I pulled the covers off of me, swung my legs around to the side of the bed and got up. I took maybe 2 steps and I fell face first onto the hardwood floor causing a large crash. the lights flicked on and Derick came running to me from across the room. I felt something running down my face, I put my hand up to my face it see what it was. it was blood. I hated blood, I get sick at the sight or smell of blood. I know people say you can't smell blood but I can. it smells like rust... and salt. I felt Derick pick me up and take me to my bathroom to clean me up.  
after my nose stopped bleeding I went and sat on my bed. I saw Derick going back to the beanbag chair by my door, so I said "Derick, come sit with me. I could really use my teddy bear right now."  
he came and sat down on my bed. I leaned into him and just sat there.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened? I want to know exactly what happened." he asked me  
"well basically, I went to his house, his little sister let me in, I went up to his room, opened the door and... and... and saw... um... him and Megan on his bed...." I felt Derick tense up but he said nothing which meant he wanted me to go on.  
"she was unzipping his jeans as he was... was trying to take her bra off." I paused. I felt like I couldn't breath, and silent tears started streaming down my face.  
"once he heard me he jumped off the bed, saying how it was a mistake, how he didn't mean it, how he loved me." I paused again. I tried to find my voice.  
" I told him what would of happened between us if he hadn't been a fucking asshole and cheated on me, and how I couldn't wait for him to be the next Jason." I broke down crying, I cried into Derick's chest as he just patted my back saying "shhh, its okay. everything will be okay" over and over again. I cried for about an hour before drifting into a painless, dreamless sleep.  
when I woke up I was still in Derick's warm, safe arms. I looked up at him and he was still sleeping.  
I looked at my clock and it said 8:15am. we had 45 minutes til' school started.  
"Derick, Derick, Derick wake up!"  
"huh?" Derick startled awake.  
"we have 45 minutes til' school starts."  
"are you sure you want to go to school?"  
"yes, plus I'll have you and Nicole with me."  
"ummm.... actually you'll only have me. Nicole's grandmother died. she had to go to England for the funeral."  
"oh my god" I felt so bad, it must really be hard on her. grandma Lizzy was her favorite grandmother. I would have to call her this afternoon and see hoes she's doing.  
"Derick, we need to be at school in 30 minutes, lets get ready"  
"ok, hey if its too much for you to see him, just let me know and I'll get you out. ok?"  
"yeah, ok. I don't know what I'd do without you." and with that he went to his room (the guest bedroom) so we could get ready.**

**The morning passed by slowly. I had no classes with Matt so I was happy about that. I walked out of 4th period and Derick was already waiting for me by the door.  
"hey, Bells. I thought I'd walk you to lunch so that scumbag wont try to talk to you."  
"thanks Derick, but you didn't have to do that"  
"its no problem"  
we walked silently down the hallway, everyone was staring at me, and whispering. I knew someone -probrably Megan- talked about what went down the night before. she was probably saying how she won him over, how I meant nothing to him and I was just used to make her jealous. For all I knew it was probably true. I mean if it wasn't why would he cheat on me?  
we were in the cafeteria getting our lunch now. we walked over to our table and sat at our normal spots. It was always quiet when Nicole wasn't with us, I kinda enjoyed it though, being able to really think about and process what went on the night before.  
About 5 minutes before the bell rang I said I'd dump our trash and put our trays away.  
Derick just nodded and I took our trays. I was starting to head back when I felt someone grab me by the arm and pull me to them. I looked up and saw Matt.  
"Matt, what the hell are you doing? let go of me!" I hissed  
"I'm sorry Bella, I love you, I made a mistake. it will never ever happen again." he said using his fingers to lift up my chin so he could look into my hate-filled eyes,  
"you know sure as hell it wont happen again, because there is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm taking you back." I said slapping his hand away from my face.  
"babe, I know your just mad, and you have a right to be me, but you WILL be mine again. I don't care how long it takes, YOU WILL BE MINE."  
"in your dreams" I mumbled under my breath.  
"what was that, babe?"  
I looked up at him and smiled "I said your in my dreams, your right"  
he smiled a victorious smile and started to lean in for a kiss, I started to lean in also. right as our lips were about to touch I slapped him as hard as I possibly could across the face, it was so loud that people stopped there conversations and stared at us wide-eyed.**

"I'm not your babe, your not in my dreams, your in my nightmares, and I would NEVER be stupid enough to take you back!"  
"don't you EVER talk to me like that!" he roared  
He pulled back his hand like he was about to hit me. I just stood there, frozen. the next thing I saw was his hand coming at me at full speed. I closed my eyes and started to cringe.  
Nothing happened.  
I opened my eyes to see that Derick had him pinned up against the wall.  
I watched as Matt struggled in Derick's arms. He slipped out from under Derick and punched him in the eye. Derick swung and punched Matt right smack down in the middle of the face. he stumbled back and fell to the floor with a bloody face and broken nose. before Matt could get back up on his feet, Derick, was repeatedly kicking him. everyone gathered around to watch Matt's ass be kicked. it took 2 football coaches to get Derick off of Matt.  
Derick, Matt and I were escorted down to the principles office. we all waited outside office. I was the unlucky one and had to sit in-between them. imagine what that would be like.  
While we were sitting there I looked over at Derick. he had a black eye and a bloody nose. thank god his nose wasn't broken though. I then looked over at Matt. he was doubled over in the chair, still trying to catch his breath, and holding his torso, like he was holding himself together. His lip was busted, he had a broken nose, and 2 black eyes, one of which was swollen shut. he looked horrible.  
I turned back to Derick and said "hold on"  
he looked at me skeptically but just nodded as I got up.  
The nurse and I had a long history together. I mean with me being clumsy and being forced to take gym (and participate), I was bound to get hurt.  
I was going there for 2 reasons, 1 was to get away from the blood, and the other was to get poor Derick an icepack.  
nurse Laura's door was open, so I tapped on it and walked in.  
"hey Bells... wait, what did you hurt this time?" she asked  
"luckily it wasn't me that got hurt... it was... ummm... Derick Johnson and Matt Greene."  
"oh... wait? weren't they just fighting?"  
"yeah, the 3 of us have to talk to Mrs. Moore"  
"Bella, Bella, Bella" she said shaking her head  
"what? it isn't my fault Matt's and ass and Derick's a good friend that will defend me"  
"ok, so what do you need?"  
"um an icepack."  
"here" she handed me 2.  
"I only need 1"  
"you were only going to give Derick 1?"  
"I guess your right. thanks Laura"  
"your welcome. bye Bells"  
I walked back into the office. both Derick and Matt were still in the same positions as when I left.  
"hey, asshole. catch!!" I said throwing the icepack at Matt.  
Derick chuckled and Matt shot us both glares. I sat down and said "here Derick" and I gently put the icepack to his eye. he flinched.  
"how'd you get out of the office?" he asked me.  
"oh, I just said I needed an icepack"  
"oh" was all he said and let the subject drop.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Matt was called in first, followed by Derick and I. I told the principle about me and Matt's relationship, how it ended, what he tried to do in the cafeteria (like how he tried to kiss me and almost hit me), and how Derick was just defending me. The principle decided how since I was the cause of the fight, and how I contributed in it (meaning when I slapped Matt) I would be suspended the rest of the week including today (and its only Monday!), Derick would be suspended for 2 weeks including today, and Matt was suspended for 2 1/2 weeks including today. We all called our parents to let them know what happened and that we were to go straight home.  
When I called my mom she wasn't mad, just disappointed, yet happy that neither Derick nor I was really hurt. She was disappointed because she really liked and trusted Matt, then he goes and cheats on me, asks me to take him back and when I don't he tries to kiss me, causing me to slap him and him almost hitting me. She just told me to have Derick drive me home and if he could and wanted to could hangout with me at my house so I wasn't alone.  
When Derick called his mom, she blew up. she stated cussing him out and said she couldn't stand to look or talk to him at the moment and that he wasn't welcome home. So he came with me to his home away from home.  
When Matt called his parents, his dad said if anything like that ever happened again (especially if he disrespects a woman again) he would gladly kick Matt's ass.  
When Derick and I got to my house it was only 2:30pm. since we never got to watch the 90210 marathon like I promised, I told Derick we could start it. Nicole wouldn't care because she hates 90210.  
We had gotten through the entire 1st season when my mom and Phil walked in. **

**My mom looked like she'd been crying and had a pained expression on her face. She had her arms wrapped around Phil's waist. Phil kept looking down at her, he had his arms around her as well, and every few seconds would mumble something like "its ok, everything will workout" then he would kiss the top of her head.  
When Derick and I saw them we jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen where they were standing.  
"mom, what's wrong?" I asked. I had never seen her like this.  
The only thing that came from her were silent tears that seeped over the rims of her eyes.  
"Phil, what's going on?" Derick asked  
"ummm... both of you go in the living room and sit down" We were full of questions but did as he said.  
They followed us into the living room and we all sat down.  
"Renee, do you want to tell them?"  
She just nodded her head, sucked in a deep breath and whispered "Bells, your going to Forks, Washington to live with... Charlie"**

**"What!?" Derick and I yelled at the same time.  
"I'm so sorry Bella, but with what happened at school could easily happen again. I mean Matt did that in the cafeteria where you luckily had Derick, but what would you do if you ran into him at the store or at the park and you didn't have Derick or even Nicole with you. we just want you to live up there until things cool down, plus you haven't seen Charlie in almost a year."  
"When" I said looking at my shoes  
"When what?" Phil asked  
"When will I be leaving? How long do I have to pack and say good bye to everyone. I cant just leave and not say bye to anyone. Nicole's not even home, she's in England. I'm not going to go without saying good bye. She's like a sister to me."  
"you'll be leaving Wednesday morning." my mom stated  
"Please, let me leave a week from tomorrow, that way I can have time to pack while I'm suspended, have a chance to say bye, and on Monday get all my stuff from my locker."  
"It's fine with us, but you have to tell Charlie, were no longer technically responsible for you anymore. You have to run everything by Charlie" she said tearing up.  
"Oh, come on Derick" I said jumping up off the couch with a big smile plastered on my face. We went up to my room and I took my phone out of my rolling stones bag.  
"Are you seriously just going? Not putting up a fight?" Derick asked in disbelief.  
"Well, my mom had a good point and I have an idea." I said smiling.  
"What is it?"  
"Ok, your suspended for 2 weeks, and if I remember correctly, Nicole has 6 vacation days from her parents."  
"Ok? so what does that mean?"  
"it means I'm going to call Charlie and ask him if I can leave next Tuesday like we discussed downstairs, then since you and Nicole are my only friends, I'm going to ask if ya'll can come with me to help me get everything set up and help me get adjusted. you both can stay with me all week and then head back here so ya'll can go back to school."  
"oh... I get it. That's such a great idea!  
call Charlie!  
ask!  
call Charlie!  
ask!" he yelled jumping around. He was so excited, I couldn't help but laugh as I dialed Charlie's number.  
I called Charlie and he answered on the 3rd ring. "hello?"  
"char--dad?" I asked.  
"Bells, I'm so happy your going to live here, in just a couple of days. I have a homecoming present waiting for you . Your going to love it."  
"yeah, about that..."  
"what? What's wrong?"  
"umm, well its not that I don't want to see you, its just... how should I say this... well lets just say I keep to myself. I only have 2 friends and 1 of them is in England because her grandmother died and she'll be back Wednesday. I cant just leave and not say bye to her, were like sisters, and its such short notice. Do you mind if I came out next Tuesday?"  
"oh, sure, sure. I'm so relieved its just that, I mean I thought you were refusing to come. I've missed you so much."  
"Awww, me too dad" I looked up and saw Derick mouthing "go on, hurry up."  
I giggled and Charlie said "What's so funny?"  
"Oh, its nothing. its just one of my friends, which leads me to another question."  
"shoot"  
"Well, I'm very close to my friends and as I mentioned earlier I only have 2. One is in England and the other got suspended a week longer then me because they defended me in the cafeteria, and well... I was wondering if they could come up there with me. You know, give me more time to say goodbye, help me get adjusted"  
"umm... sure but you will still have school"  
"I know and so do they"  
"As long as its ok with there parents, What's there names?"  
"Nicole, and umm.. Derick"  
"Derick? That's a boy's name. who would name there daughter Derick?"  
"umm... no one would, because Derick's not a girl" I said as Derick started busting out laughing.  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Dad? so can they come?" I asked  
Nicole, yes. Derick, no."  
"Dad, why? It's not fair, I love both Derick and Nicole. there like the best things in my life."  
"hmmm... let me see... 2 17 year old girls and a 17 year old boy with raging hormones together in a 2 bedroom house alone. No."  
"Charlie! I mean dad, let me tell you a few things...  
1. Mom absolutely loves him. Seriously, he practically lives here, he even has his own room right next door to mine.  
helped me threw my break-up with Matt. He was the one that found me on the side of the road and drove me home, and stayed with me all that night.  
3. He's also my teddy bear that I love and kicked Matt's ass.  
and 4. He's GAY!" I yelled laughing.  
"Gay? Are you sure?"  
"Yes dad, ever since we caught him watching a Gossip Girl marathon, and found out he dreams of Orlando Bloom, we've been definitely sure he's gay" I said trying to hold back laughs.  
"Hmmm... he said not really believing me.  
"Dad, all you'll have to deal with is a week of are hugs, outfit options, fashion magazines, gossip, and marathons of shows on TV"  
"ughh... fine" he mumbled  
"Thanks dad, I love you!"  
'yeah, I love you too!" Derick yelled cracking up laughing.  
"yeah, you too bells, night" my dad mumbled  
"night dad" I said then the line went dead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 7**

**So its Monday morning, Derick is still suspended, so I only have Nicole, and thank god Matt wont be here since he's still suspended. Derick's been living with me all week, he refuses to talk to his parents since they "Don't understand him", I just wouldn't be able to put up with them. Him and Nicole are still going with me up to forks for my first week to help me adjust.  
I was in biology when 2 notes came in, the teacher took them from the office aid and said "Bella, Nicole, your leaving"  
"ok" we said and we walked to our lockers.  
"here, help me clean out my locker since today's my last day I said putting in my locker combo. When I opened the door a note fell to my feet. It only had a heart and said 'my Bells' on there. I picked it up wondering how long its been in there and who sent it. Nicole saw it in my hand and said "Oooooh, a secret admirer, to bad its too late for them, lets see what it says!"  
I opened it and read it silently/  
_Dear Bella,  
I love you and that will never change, I know your moving and going to live with your dad in Washington,  
but if its the last thing I do, I will find you, you will forgive me and love me again. We will be together like were meant to be, and you will be mine again.  
I love you with all my heart,  
Matt  
P.s. I like a challenge so you can play hard-to-get all you want, but you will fall for me again._**

".GOD." I said while rereading the note over and over.  
"What? What is it?" Nicole asked taking the note out of my firm grip.  
She silently read the note, when she finished she looked up at me and said "it's ok, he doesn't know where in Washington you'll be, and if he did you would have me and Derick your 1st week there, and that's enough time to find a group to hang out with, just stay in places where people are with you. try to be by yourself as LITTLE as possible."  
"Ok, but we should show Derick the note" I said trying to reassure myself that everything was going to be alright.

**I had put Matt's note in my bag, so I wouldn't loose it or forget it. Since Phil had just signed with a big baseball team, he bought Nicole, Derick and I 1st class seats on the plane to Washington.  
We decided to fly out early so instead of flying out Tuesday morning, we flew out on the last red-eye Monday night.  
We were about 1/2 way through our flight when I remembered the note I found in my locker. I found my voice, reached into my bag and said "hey, Derick? I found this in my locker today."  
"Awww, did one of the many boys that were secretly crushing on you finally send you a love letter? he said flapping it in the air, teasing me.  
"umm, actually, he wasn't so secret when it came to saying he liked me" I mumbled avoiding Derick's face when it went from amused to a murderous glare. He looked at the note for a minute, then slowly opened it and read it aloud. On the places where Matt had written "I love you ", "you will be mine", and stuff like that I could see Derick tense up.  
"GOD! I thought I taught that boy a lesson the 1st time!" He yelled after he read it. A flight attendant came up to us and said "Shhhh.... people are trying to sleep"  
"oh, sorry" we both said at the same time. **

**"I never told him where my dad lived, I just said he's up in Washington, so I doubt he'll actually find me."  
"I guess your right"  
"ok, lets get off this subject. I'm tired and we need as much sleep as we can get ok?"  
"ok, night Bells"  
"night Derick"**

**We stumbled off the plane after it landed, it was very early in the morning. if it wasn't so freakin' cloudy you would be able to see the sunrise.  
"ok, which car are we looking for?" Nicole asked.  
"Charlie's, its a police cruiser" I said scanning the long line of cars.  
"Oh, there he is!" Derick said grabbing his luggage, Nicole's luggage and some of my luggage.  
When Charlie saw me his eyes lit up, then he saw Derick and almost fainted at the size of Derick.  
"you must be Charlie, I'm Derick!" he said setting down the luggage and pulling Charlie into his famous bear hug.  
"I see ya'll already met" I said as Nicole and  
I approached.  
"hey, Bells. I missed you so much" he said giving me a one-armed hug.  
"yeah, I missed you too, dad. Dad, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Charlie"  
"it's soooo nice to meet you!" she said wrapping her tiny arms around him.  
"My friends are very affectionate, as you can see."  
"yeah, especially Derick" he said and Derick laughed.  
The hour long car ride was kinda awkward . Charlie didn't talk much, Derick and Nicole were passed out in the backseat and I didn't really have much to say.  
When we passed a sign that said "welcome to Forks" Charlie said we'll be there in less then 2 minutes; and Bells, your homecoming present is in the driveway"  
"what do you-" that's when I saw it. It was an old Chevy truck, it was a reddish brown n from the rust over the years. I loved it. it looked indestructible.  
"what do you think?"  
"I love it, but what if it breaks down or something?"  
"oh, no problem. you know my old friend Billy? well he's in a wheelchair now, he heard you were coming up, had Jake rebuild the engine and sold it to me cheap.  
"Jake? Jake who?"  
"His son. you probably don't remember him all to well. He's the youngest. You used to hang out with his older sisters, Rachael and Rebecca?"  
"oh yeah, we used to make mud pies" I said smiling at the memory.  
"well lets unpack guys" I said turning to Derick who had already gotten the luggage out of the cruiser, and Nicole who was admiring my truck.  
Charlie still lived in the same house he lived in with my mom when they were still married. its a 2 bedroom house, so Derick would have to sleep on an air mattress by my bed, and Nicole and I would share my queen size bed.  
Charlie was called, there was an accident involving 2 cars and an 18 wheeler that was hauling a bunch of logs.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, be good, don't leave the house by yourself, you don't know your way around yet, I wouldn't want you getting lost in the forests. Billy and Jake should be here sometime soon, they really wanted to see you."  
ok, dad. bye"  
"bye Bells" he said shutting the door.  
I started to pick up around the house because I had no clue when Billy and Jake would be here. Derick and Nicole were passed out on the couch, we'd been watching 'The Hills' marathon.  
Around 3:30 the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw a guy that was a little taller then me with long black hair. He looked so young, he couldn't be over 16 years old. Then I saw Billy in the wheelchair. I recognized him almost immediately.  
"Hey Billy! long time, no see!" I said giving him a hug.  
"yeah, you remember Jake?" he said pointing toward Jake.  
"of course" I said giving Jacob a quick hug  
"hey Bells" he said blushing.  
Apparently Derick had woken up, he walked up and put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
Billy raised his eyebrows at me and said "Charlie's allowed you to bring your boyfriend?"  
I saw Jake glaring at Derick. Great. Jake has a crush on me. I thought.  
"no, He's not my boyfriend, just my best friend" I said looking up at him. He just smiled, took 1 hand off my waist, shaking Billy's hand and saying "hey, I'm Derick, and I am her boyfriend."  
"Well come on in, its cold out here."  
Derick followed me around, keeping at least 1 hand on my waist at all times. I knew he was messing with Jake. Derick could be so mean sometimes. Poor Jake was all I could think.  
"Where's Nicole?" I asked Derick  
"ummm in the shower I think"  
"well go tell her to get her butt down here"  
"fine, I'll be back in a flash" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. (still messing with Jake)  
We all sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. Jake finally broke the silence by saying "so is HE your boyfriend or not?"  
"umm...-" I was cut off by Derick saying "yes, yes were dating."  
I saw Jakes face fall and I smacked Derick.  
"Ow.. what was that for Bells?"  
"for being a butthead"  
"Jake, me and Derick aren't dating. He's gay."  
"I'm sorry Bells, I love you. Will you forgive me?"  
"Of course, and  
I love you too"  
"if ya'll aren't dating then why is all over you and why did he say he loves you?"  
"Because we do love each other, but in a brotherly/ sisterly way, he's very protective of me and he was messing around with you. he does that allot. He cant go one day without messing with someone, and you were the one today."  
"Bella? whose this?" Nicole asked descending the stairs.  
"umm, old family friends. This is Billy and Jacob black" I said pointing to each of them.  
"Hi, I'm Nicole, her best friend."  
"Is anyone hungry?"  
"yeah, sure." Billy and Jake said  
"What about you Derick? Nicole?"  
"yeah, I'll have whatever" Nicole said  
"can you make my favorite? I'll love you forever!" Derick said  
"Ok, but you cant complain that your getting fat when your not"  
"deal"  
I almost always cooked at home, and Derick's favorite was homemade hash browns, with a bacon burger.  
"I hope Charlie has potatoes, bacon, and hamburger meat then" I mumbled.  
"wait? are you making breakfast? its like dinner time."  
"its never too late for breakfast, Jake!" Nicole and Derick yelled and laughed.  
"Especially when Bells is the cook." Derick said all serious  
"hey, I need to run to the store, Charlie has like nothing"  
"um... Bella, I can show you where the store is." Jake said  
"ok, sure, thanks"  
"Alright lets go" Jacob said getting off the couch. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door with Jake. I knew he had a crush on me, but him and Derick would have to just get over it thought. because**

**Jake is a friend, just a friend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 8**

**Jake showed me the way to the store, so we got everything we needed and headed back to the house. I would have to come back later, to really go grocery shopping since Charlie had nothing.  
When I pulled up I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. We came in with the groceries, and I saw Nicole sitting there looking bored. Billy, Charlie, and Derick were watching some baseball game.  
"Jake, why don't you watch the game with the guys, and Nicole can help me cook." I asked.  
"Okay." Jake said, taking Nicole's spot. Nicole ran ahead of me to the kitchen. Apparently she was happy I got her out of the living room. While Nicole and I cooked, she just kept asking me things like "Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" or "I wonder if there's any hot guys here. You so need a new boyfriend, a better one then Matt." I would just nod at all the right times.  
Breakfast-dinner was ready around 5:30, I stepped in front of the TV and said "Okay, guys everything's ready." I paused. Then added "And Derick, don't eat it all."  
"Okay." He assured me.  
We all ate, Derick had seconds. God he would be complaining tonight. Billy, Jake, and Charlie were surprised I cooked this well, apparently they didn't believe Nicole, and Derick.  
"Do you go to Forks High School? I asked Jacob.  
"No, sorry. I go to school on the rez."  
"Oh, okay. It would of been nice to know one person."  
"Oh, speaking of school, Bella has her first day tomorrow, and you have three tests. It's getting late. We should go." Billy told Jacob.  
"So were leaving?" Jacob whined.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll come see us on the rez soon, right?"  
"Yeah, sure. I haven't been there in years."  
Jacob's eyes lit up when he heard that, and said "Okay, bye Bells."  
"Bye Jake, bye Billy"  
"Bye Bella." Billy said as I shut the door.  
"Okay, I'm going to bed, because unlike some people, I didn't sleep half the day." I teased Derick, and Nicole as I headed for the stairs.  
"Oh, there's no way your going to sleep without picking out your outfit for your first day of school." Nicole said dragging me up the stairs.  
"Fine" I said, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. She would get you in whatever outfit she wanted you in, one way or another.  
We had all said goodnight to Charlie, Derick decided he was going to take a shower, so that left me alone with Nicole. Great.  
After an hour of going through my clothes, and hers, we finally decided on an outfit.  
(.com/bella_1st_day_school/set?id=8711078)**

**I woke up early, a little too early... it was probably just nerves. I was never good at starting new schools, and making friends.  
I rolled out of bed, tiptoed around the giant sleeping Derick (who was probably dreaming of Orlando Bloom) and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie grabbing his coat and coffee.  
"Oh, hey Bells... I'm heading to the station. I'll be home around five at the latest, ok?"  
"Um... Okay. Bye Dad."  
"Bye Bells." He said shutting the door behind him. I made some cereal and scanned through the local paper. When I looked at the clock, I had twenty minutes to get to school, so I ran upstairs, threw on my outfit, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door.  
The school want very hard to find, it was just off the highway. I pulled into a parking lot filled with other older cars. Good, my truck wouldn't stick out. I parked in what seemed like the best spot in the lot, and headed towards the main office.  
As soon as I walked in, I saw an older lady, she was doing some paperwork and didn't even notice me walk in. She was mumbling something like "the Chief's daughter needs to be here, I'm very busy, she should hurry or she'll be late and we cant have that."  
"Um excuse me. I need to get my schedule, I'm new here."  
"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter! It's so nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope. Your Dad has said so much about you. You are so much prettier in person." She gushed.  
Oh great, Charlie has been talking, and probably showing pictures of me. Great, just great. I thought.  
I just stood there, blushing bright red. I couldn't find any words.  
"Oh, here's a map of the school, and here's your schedule."  
"Thank you Mrs. Cope"  
"If you need anything, I'm here." She said as I walked out the door.  
I walked into the cafeteria, I could feel people's stares bore into my back. I could hear the hushed whispers. It felt like I was carrying a one hundred pound weight on my shoulders. It was so much pressure. I started looking for building four, when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw a boy with a big smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey, I'm Eric, you're Isabella right?"  
"Um... it's Bella."  
"Oh, okay. What's your first class?"  
"English in building four." I said.  
"Oh, that's on my way, I'll show you where it's at."  
"Okay."  
Eric walked me to my class, told me to have a good day, and that I could sit with him at lunch. I just said okay so I could get in the classroom before the bell rang, which would draw more attention to me.  
The day passed by slowly. I met this girl named Jess in trig, and Spanish class. She seemed really nice. Since we had Spanish right before lunch, we walked to the cafeteria together. She was giving me the run down on who everyone was and what their story was. I just nodded, and said yeah at all the right times.  
We went in the lunch line, I got a salad with lemonade, and we went to Jess' table.  
As we ate, she was still talking about kids and their status when I interrupted her by saying "Wait, who are they?"  
"What do you... Oh you mean the Cullen's."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Okay, well they're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids, and they're like together... As in dating each other. The big one's Emmett, and he's with Rosalie, the blonde. Then there's Alice, the little pixie like one with the spiky black hair... She's with Jasper, the one that always looks like he's in pain. Then there's Edward. He's the one with bronze hair. He's single, but no one here is good enough, so don't get your hopes up."  
"Oh, don't worry, I wont. I'm going to try to stay single, I think." I stated. After a minute I said "Emmett reminds me of my best friend from phoenix."  
"Really? How?"  
"Well, Derick's just big and muscular like him. They both look intimidating." I said as if it was simple.  
"Do you want to meet Derick?... It will get him off my case for a little while, if he sees I'm not socially impaired."  
"Oh my God... he's here? Is he single?"  
"No he's not here, he's at my dad's, and yes he's single, but I don't think he's your type." I said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She said defensively.  
"Well, you'll see this afternoon if you want to come over."  
"Okay."  
"Okay, so do you want to just follow me home?"  
"Yeah, your in that old Chevy truck right?"  
"Yeah." I said as the bell rang.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 9**

**I walked to my locker to put some books up. As I shut my locker Erick came up to me.  
"Hey, Bella"  
"Oh, hey Erick"  
"So, I see you made some new friends"  
"Yeah, I guess I did"  
"Well, where's your next class?"  
"Um, biology" I said glancing at my schedule.  
"Ok, my class is on the way… I'll walk you there"  
"Ok"  
We didn't really talk, I was fine with that. I enjoy the silence sometimes, its peaceful.  
I walked into the classroom to see the only open seat was next to Edward Cullen. I handed Mr. Banner my paper for him to sign. He gave me my textbook and told me to have a seat next to Edward.  
"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella." I heard a velvety smooth voice say. I turned to see Edward smiling at me. I looked at him and just nodded since I couldn't find my voice.  
"So, how are you liking Forks?" he asked me.  
"Um, its ok, but I really hate the cold and wetness" I said avoiding his eyes so I wouldn't get lost in a sea of gold.  
"Then why'd you move here?" he asked me. How could he possibly want to know about me. From what I've heard so far is that the Cullen's talk to NO ONE. Why is he so interested in me of all people? I thought.  
"Um, there's a few reasons and the main one is a long story."  
"I think we have time" he said smiling a crooked smile I automatically fell in love with.  
"Um, well, one reason is because I haven't seen Charlie in about a year, another is because Phil, my moms husband plays minor league baseball and just got signed over to a new team and I could tell my mom really wanted to be with him, and she couldn't with me around. The last reason well there's really just one word that will sum it up."  
"and what's that word?" he asked.  
I took a deep breath and whispered "Matt"  
Neither of us spoke, I just looked down at the lab table, trying to hold in tears. I could feel Edwards gaze bore into my side as he tried to get a look at my eyes.  
"Whose Matt?" he finally broke the silence.  
"Matt is my ex-boyfriend, he was my first major boyfriend. We went out for 2 months and on our 2 month anniversary I caught him and this girl named Megan… um… in his room… with there… clothes off." I took a deep, ragged breath then continued "when I found out he was cheating on me I told him what I had planned for the night, how he was an asshole, and how I couldn't wait for him to be the next 'Jason'."  
"uh wow. I'm so sorry that happened, but whose Jason?" he asked.  
"Jason, was my friend Nicole's boyfriend, he was a total ass, then our best friend Derick went and kicked his ass when he hurt Nicole."  
"So, how does this tie into you having to move up here? Did you just not want to see him?"  
"well that's part of it, the other part is the following day at school he had the nerve to come up to me during lunch when I was alone. He kept asking me to take him back, how he loved me, how it was a mistake. I said I wouldn't take him back, how I didn't love him…anymore, and how it wasn't a mistake because if he really loved me that 'mistake' would have never been made. He tried to kiss me and I slapped him. He was about to hit me, but luckily Derick was able to step in, he kicked Matt's ass just like Jason's. We all got suspended and here we are now. I couldn't deal with having all that stress put on me and having to watch my back all the time because apparently Matt's determined to get me back." I said with a couple tears escaping my eyes. I barely knew this guy, yet I felt like I've known him my whole life. I just told him things I have yet to even try to bring up with Charlie… and he's my dad!  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… I just can usually read people very well, but with you… I get nothing, It's very frustrating." he said smiling that crooked smile.  
"Really? My mom, Derick and Nicole call me there open book… they say I'm way to easy to read." I said with a laugh.  
We just looked at each other, staring into each others eyes. I felt this connection whenever I looked into his eyes, it was as if nothing else mattered or happened, it was just me and him. I started to wish biology was longer because the bell rang and we had to go our separate ways.  
I was walking down the hall and I felt someone come up behind me. I turned secretly hoping it was Edward but it was just this blonde haired boy.  
"Hey, I'm Mike, your Bella right?" he asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Oh cool. So what's your next class?"  
"Gym" I said.  
"Me too" he said his smile getting so big it looked like it hurt."  
"So, is Cullen bothering you? You looked like you were about to cry in biology." he said to me after a minute.  
"um, no he wasn't bothering me and… um.. I had something in my eye, that's all. No big deal"  
"oh, I would of asked you to be my lab partner but I already have Angela Weber."  
"oh, it's ok, Edward's fine." I said giving him a reassuring smile. There was an awkward silence.  
"Um, I need to go find the coaches. I'll talk to you later ok?" I said trying to leave.  
"Yeah sure. Oh and me and some other people are going to first beach in La Push this Saturday. Do you want to come?"  
"Um, who's a bunch of us?"  
"Well there's me, Angela, Ben, Connor, Lauren, I think Jess and possibly a few others."  
"Ok, I'll go and can I bring a couple of friends?"  
"Um sure. What are there names?"  
"Nicole and Derick. There my best friends from Phoenix, they leave on Sunday  
"Cool, so we'll meet at my family's sporting goods store, ok?"  
"Ok, bye Mike"  
"Bye Bella" he said as I ran to the locker room.**

**Gym was a blur., we were about to start volleyball but thank god they didn't make me play today. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, his voice, his face, his smoldering gold eyes that I got lost in. The bell rang and I bolted out the door to avoid Mike. As I ran and tried to keep from falling I ran into something, well actually someone. Edward. I ran into Edward, he was hard as stone. I started to fall but he caught me.  
"In a rush?" he asked smiling his crooked smile  
"Um… I'm not sure. I'm mainly trying to get to my truck before I get caught up talking with Mike or Erick, you know… someone like that" I started rambling.  
"Oh" he said. I swear I saw his smile falter a little bit so I said "And because my best friends are waiting for me at home and jess is supposed to come by so she can meet them."  
"really?"  
"yeah, I need to show Derick that I have at least one new friend so he'll get off my case about me being sociably disabled."  
Edward just looked at me and laughed. God I loved his laugh.  
Just then Jess came up to ruin the moment.  
"Hey Bella, there you are! Oh I see you've met Edward" she said looking up at him and giving him a flirtatious smile. I don't know why, but it made me mad.  
"Um yeah, Edward and I sit next to each other in Biology." I said.  
"Oh, well that's cool.. I guess. Well we better go, I bet your friends are wondering where you are." she said. I looked around and the parking lot and it was nearly empty.  
"Yeah, your right… bye Edward" I said as Jess dragged me away.  
"Bye Bella" he said then headed to the car where his family was waiting.**

**

* * *

**

A/N:::: So That's four chapters in one night.... I do admit that I have had them layin around an just haven't gotten around to posting them but there up now :))

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))


	10. Chapter 10

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 10**

**I drove home with Jess following behind. I pulled into the driveway and saw Derick waiting for me. I jumped out of the car and ran into his arms, he wrapped me into one of his bear hugs. I loved how he was my teddy bear.  
"oh, who's this?" he said gesturing to Jess.  
"I'm Jess, Bella's new friend, you must be Derick!" she said checking him out.  
"Uh, yes I am. I'm so happy to see my Bella-boo was able to make a new friend!" he said squeezing me tighter. Great, he was trying to embarrass me. Perfect!  
"Umm, Derick… can't… breath… too… tight"  
"Sorry" he said  
"Well, lets go inside… Where's Nicole?"  
"Oh, Jake came by to hang out with us… since you were to busy"-he pretended to pout-"and she had to run up to the store so he took her."  
"oh, and I was at SCHOOL! Somewhere you would be if you hadn't gotten suspended."  
"hey, hey, hey… I was joking… you know ha ha ha, and it was to defend you"  
"whatever… Derick?" I said putting on my pouting face I knew he couldn't say no to.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you get me and Jess something to drink? Is Dr. Pepper ok with you, Jess?"  
"Yeah, I'll have whatever" she said giving Derick a little smile.  
"Ok" he said and stomped out of the room.  
"So, when you said Derick wasn't my type it was because you want him to yourself?" she asked  
I looked at her and busted out laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?"  
"You… think… me… and…Derick… together? I said in between laughs.  
"Yeah, I guess" she said  
"He's not your type… he's not my type.. He's not any girl's type… he's gay" I said  
Her Face went pale… I thought she was about to faint. It was so funny. She just stared at me, speechless. After a minute she peeked her head around the corner and "Are you sure? Someone that hot can't be gay… its just so unfair. So your positive he gay ALL the way, not bisexual or anything… 100% gay?  
"Yeah, he's gay."  
"Here baby." Derick said handing me my drink.  
"Derick, give it up… you don't need to try to piss off everyone like you did Jake, plus she knows your gay"  
"What? How?" he asked  
Jess just smiled, pointed to her head and said "Gaydar" Both me and her both cracked up laughing… clearly Derick didn't understand what had gone on while he was out of the room.  
"Hey… I'm home. How was your first day of school, hunn?" Nicole said walking in with Jacob behind her, his hands filled with grocery bags.  
"Good, I made a new friend… Nicole, this is Jess… Jess, this is Nicole."  
They hit it off right away and started talking clothes and fashion. I looked at Jake and it looked like he was struggling with all the bags. "oh, Jake.. Let me help you with that."  
I took a few bags from him and he followed me to the kitchen. We just talked for awhile then he got all nervous.  
"Jake? You look nervous or something. What's up?" I asked  
"Um well, I was… wondering if um you were doing anything… this weekend?"  
"Well, other then saying goodbye to Derick and Nicole, I was planning on going to First Beach with some friends from school…. You should come… bring some of your friends. I would love to meet them." I said smiling at him.  
"Ok. Well I have to go, my dads waiting on me, I have to pick him up from Henry Clearwater's."  
"Oh, aren't his kids named… um…Leah? And…. Ummm…Seth?  
"Yeah."  
"well tell Billy and Henry I said hey. And you should invite Leah and Seth to… it would be good to see them."  
"Ok, bye Bells"  
"Bye Jake" I said and shut the door.  
"Well, its getting late, I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow Bella" Jess said getting off the couch.  
"Ok, Bye Jess" I said  
"Bye" she said waving to all of us. I shut the door behind her and went upstairs for the night while Derick and Nicole watched a "The Girls Next Door" marathon.  
I fell asleep that night dreaming of Edward Cullen.**

**The rest of the week passed by slowly. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's weren't at school at all the rest of the week. I heard when the weather was nice they would go camping, and since it was supposed to not rain and be reasonably warm for Forks until Sunday, I figured they must be camping. Mike and Eric followed me around nonstop, they were like golden retrievers. On Friday I came up to Mike after school and said "Is everyone still going to the beach Saturday?"  
"Um, yeah.. Everyone except Jess. She's still out with the flu."  
"Oh, that's sad, but okay. Derick, Nicole and I will be there."  
"Okay, great!"  
"Oh, and I hope it's okay with you.. My friend Jake lives on the rez. And I told him he could bring some of his friends, and they could hang out with us.  
"Okay, who all do you think will show up?"  
"Well there's him, our friends Seth and Leah… um… what were his friends names…umm, well he said he'd be there with Seth, Leah and I think like 5 other guys… so I'd say there will probably be about 8 of them including Jake."  
"Oh… okay." He said  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mike. Bye."  
"Yeah… uh.. Bye" He said.  
I drove home and called Nicole to see if her and Derick were home.  
"Ring… ring… ring… hello?" she said  
"Hey, are you and Derick home?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Okay, well I was thinking about going down to the rez tonight… what do you think?"  
"You mean we're going to go see Jake?!?"  
"Uh, yeah, if you and Derick are up for it…"  
"Yes… We'll be outside waiting" she said then hung up.  
I just shook my head and put my phone in my bag. I pulled into my driveway and saw Derick sitting on the ground and Nicole jumping up and down , God someone was excited.  
They got in and we drove down to La Push. I pulled into Jakes driveway and he came running up to greet me, Nicole and Derick. He ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Uh… Jake…can't…. breath!" I managed in-between breaths.  
"Oh sorry… hey Nicole!" He said pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey, Jake." She said.  
He let go of us, and started to talk but Derick interrupted. "Aww, Jakey… don't I get a hug? Its not fair… they get a hug and I don't."  
"Um… What?" Jake said, clearly confused by how to proceed.  
"Just give him a hug" I said.  
"Umm…" He said still unsure.  
"Hey hey hey… just because I'm gay doesn't mean I bite" Derick said pulling Jake into a hug. How awkward.  
We talked for a little while, then went back to Jakes garage where he was working on a car. Derick was so jealous.. He wanted to test drive it as soon as it was done. I just laughed. We hung out until 11:30 and finally I said we needed to go home. Jake and Derick called me a party pooper, but what can I say… I was tired. We said our goodbyes, and that would see them bright and early in the morning.**

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))


	11. Chapter 11

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 11**

**That night as soon as we came home my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Nicole went to bed not long after me, and Derick…I don't think he slept at all.  
I was in such a peaceful sleep, dreaming about Edward that when I heard Derick calling my name I just turned over and put my pillow over my head. I faintly heard Derick say "ok, it's time for the water bucket." next thing I know, ice cold water is dumped on me. I jump out of bed, wide awake and start yelling at Derick.  
"Derick! What the hell? Why did you do that?"  
"Well there's a few reasons. 1 you wouldn't wake up. 2 it gave me a good laugh. And 3. I finished getting you back. Oh sweet revenge!" he said.  
I just glared at him. Nicole finally came in and said "Ok, Derick help me get her ready."  
"Ok, I'll choose her outfit, you do the make-up." he said… god he could be so girly sometimes.  
Nicole took me to the bathroom where she had her little station set up. She was putting some eye liner on me when Derick yelled "BELLA!!!"  
Uh oh… what happened he sounded mad. A couple of seconds later he ran through the doorway and held up my notebook as if the notebook itself was the answer to why he was so mad.  
"What's that?" Nicole asked.  
"Her school notebook! And guess what's in it?"  
"What?"  
"This?" he said turning it around. It was from when I was doodling in class. Oh crap I had written Edwards name in there… with hearts all around it.  
"Whose Edward? God Bells you don't need a new boyfriend! You've gone through a lot lately."  
"Edward isn't my boyfriend, he's in my biology class and you know what? I don't even know if he likes me! Ok? So lets just drop it"  
"Is he going to be at the beach today?" Derick growled  
"No, I heard he went camping with his family"  
"Bells, I just don't want you to get hurt again. Ok?  
"Ok, lets just go. Mike and everyone is waiting."  
The ride to Mike's family store was quiet, Nicole was listening to her iPod, Derick was playing his PSP, and I was thinking… about Edward. We pulled into the parking lot and before I could even take the key out Mike already had my door open.  
"Good morning Bella" Mike said.  
"Uh, good morning" I said hopping out of my truck.  
Derick came around to m side of the car and put one arm around both mine and Nicole's waist. Nicole and I gave each other the ' oh no… he's going to embarrass us' look.  
Mike saw Derick's arms around me and Nicole and said "Well, we're going to take my SUV, so we can you know… go green."  
Nicole and I knew better then to speak so we just stayed quiet while  
Derick gave him a death stare with a stiff nod. Mike just said "Ok, come on" then mumbled something like 'stupid guy… has 2 hot girls…only needs 1.'  
As soon as Mike was out of hearing range Nicole and I giggled at his mumbling.  
We all piled into the SUV. It was Angela, Ben, Connor, Lauren, Derick, Nicole, Me, and Mike.  
We pulled up to First Beach and I immediately saw Jacob facing the water. I was the first one out of the car. I shut my door quietly and walked up behind him, jumped up on his back, and covered his eyes  
"Guess who?" I said trying to disguise my voice.  
"Umm…Derick?" he asked with a smile forming on his lips.  
"Nope!" I said popping the 'p' and jumping off his back.  
Everyone headed over to some logs that were shaped in a circle for bonfires, I could see Derick glaring at Jacob making sure he wasn't making moves on me or anything and Mike looking over at us -hugging, talking, and laughing- with longing in his eyes.**

**Everyone hung out on the beach, messing around and just having a good time. Mike and Nicole really seemed to like each other, they hardly left each others side and were always whispering and giggling. I also couldn't help but notice that one of Jakes buddies was glaring at Mike the entire time. Hmm maybe he likes Nicole too. It's too bad Nicole has to leave. I will miss her and Derick so much. I don't know how I would of made it all those years without them by my side.  
When it got dark we made a bonfire and started telling scary stories and Jacob told us some old legends about there ancestors. One was just plain weird…  
Jacob had said that the Quileute's descended from wolves, that's why they people up here aren't allowed to hunt them. He said how his great grandfather had come across 'the cold ones'. Jacob said that the leader said they didn't hunt humans that they only fed off of animals. Jacob's grandfather made a truce saying that if 'the cold ones' stayed of Quileute land that we wouldn't expose them to the 'pale faces'.  
After Jacob finished his story, everyone was silent. Derick had his arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him and he looked a little freaked. I held in a giggle and broke the silence by saying "Who are 'the pale ones'?"  
"Well 'the pale ones' are just ordinary people, humans… and 'the cold ones' are what we call vampires."  
I looked around and Nicole was hiding her face in Mikes shoulder and that same boy was looking at Nicole with some type of longing in his eyes, like he wanted to be the one holding Nicole. Nobody talked for who knows how long. All of a sudden everyone heard  
"Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me"  
Everyone looked around to see where it came from, everyone's eyes landed on Derick as he pulled out his phone and answered it  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Oh, hey mo-" he said getting cut off.  
"What? No, No… this can't be happening" he said getting up and walking off towards the water.  
We all sat there for about 5 minutes watching Derick talk into the phone and pace up and down the shore. Nicole and I gave each other a quick glance at each other and both got up to go see Derick once he hung up.  
"Derick?" Nicole asked  
"What?" he said, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
Nicole and I went to each side of him and saw he was crying.  
"Derick…what did your mom say?" I asked. He didn't answer.  
"Derick?… my teddy-bear?… our teddy-bear? What's wrong?" Nicole asked.  
"I…don't…have a…a… place to…live" he said crying on my shoulder  
"What do you mean?" Nicole and I both asked.  
"I'm a screw-up! My parents don't want me to come back!" he pretty much yelled.  
"Your not a screw-up, Derick… you're the exact opposite!" I said, Nicole nodding in agreement.  
"What do you mean they don't want you to comeback?!?!" Nicole said, angry.  
"THEY DISOWNED ME!!!" he yelled, falling to the ground sobbing.  
"Derick! Oh my god, Derick you can come live with me… you know my mom and dad won't care… they love you" Nicole said sitting on the opposite side I was.  
"Ok, guys…lets talk about this back at the house ok? That way there aren't so many people around." I said.  
We got up and walked back over to bonfire.  
"Hey guys…we had an emergency kinda come up… Mike if ya'll aren't ready to leave… I'm sure Jake would give us a ride, right?"  
"Uh, yeah… lets go" Jake said, getting up.  
With some short good-byes to everyone and a long hug between Nicole and Mike, Derick, Jake, Nicole, and I walked over to Jakes old Rabbit and left the beach, the party, and the good times in forks behind us.

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))


	12. Chapter 12

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 12**

**When we got home it was 11:00 pm and Charlie still wasn't home. Now that I thought about it he hasn't really been here all week, he leaves early in the morning and doesn't come home 'til around midnight, just to leave again in a few hours.  
We talked, and talked about where Derick should go, he needed to finish school. If it was ok with Charlie he could come and live with me, but that would leave Nicole by herself in Phoenix. Derick could go live with Nicole, and even though Nicole's parents love Derick we're not sure how the would react to Derick living with them since they're best friends with Derick's parents.  
"Derick… why did your parents disown you and not want you to come back?" I asked after we'd been talking awhile.  
"Well they said I'm a liability in there social circle with me being gay and beating the shit out of Matt. They just said I was a disgrace to the family,,, that's all they would say." he said, his eyes tearing up.  
"Well, we'll talk to my mom tomorrow morning since our flight leaves tomorrow night, ok?" Nicole said.  
We agreed and headed up to my room to try to get some sleep.**

Next morning  
I woke up hearing Poker face by Lady Gaga. I threw a pillow at Nicole hoping it would wake her up so she would answer her damn phone, but it didn't. Nicole and Derick were out cold. I stumbled out of bed and to her phone,  
"Hello?" I said, my voice hoarse from sleep  
"Bella? This is Mrs. Anderson… is Nicole there?" she asked  
"Um, yeah hold on" I said into the phone. "Nicole, your mom wants to talk to you." I said  
Nicole reluctantly woke up and took the phone from me, putting it on speaker.  
"Yeah, mom?" she asked  
"Nicole, I know its short notice, but your dad and I have won a trip for 2 around the world, and I don't know how long we'll be gone… so when you come back can you stay with Derick and his parents until we get back?"  
"Mom? Have you talked to Derick's mom?"  
"Why, no I haven't"  
"Well, they kicked him out… disowned him… they don't want him. I was going to ask you if he could move in with us."  
"Well, you cant stay at our house, while we're gone!"  
"Ok, we'll try to figure something out.. and quick. I'll call you when we get some details. Bye" Nicole said hanging up.  
"Bella! I need to talk to you NOW!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.  
"Nicole… I'll be right back" I said running out of my room, downstairs, and running into Charlie.  
"Yeah, dad?" I asked  
"Come sit with me… I need to talk about some important things."  
I followed him into the kitchen and took a seat across from him at the table.  
"What is it dad?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Well, I know I haven't been around much since you've moved here." he stopped.  
"you mean you've been leaving before I wake up and not getting home 'til around midnight… like you only come here to sleep?" I asked  
"yeah, that… um well, you know how I never got over your mother after she left with you… and well… I uhh think I finally got over her."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying…. I met someone, and I want to marry her. I want you to meet her before I ask though. We'll also have to move, she has a 10 year old son named Tristan."  
Oh no this cannot be happening, my dad is going to get married to some woman I haven't even met. Derick just got disowned and has nowhere to go, and Nicole has nowhere to go because her parents are going on a trip around the world. I thought.  
"Where exactly are we going to move?" I asked through my teeth, god… I thought I was going to explode.  
"Well we could find a house in Forks or we could move into her place in Port Angeles."  
"DAD! That involves me changing schools…AGAIN! You know I don't make friends that easily, and Jacob…. I can't leave him. He's becoming one of my best friends!"  
"Ok, well we'll find a place in Forks, now go get your friends up and ready. Michelle will be here with Tristan in 30 minutes."  
"Dad, you can marry who ever this Michelle is, I don't care. As long as your happy, but I have to ask you something and I want you to be open minded about it."  
"I'll try bells"  
"Ok, Derick's parents called last night while we were at the beach, and they said they were disowning him and didn't want him to come back" I glanced up, taking a deep breath and continued "He was going to stay with Nicole but this morning Nicole's mom called saying her and Mr. Anderson were leaving to go on a trip around the world and asked if she could stay with Derick, but since Derick got disowned she cant stay with him. Dad they have nowhere to go, can they please come up here? Please, they can go to Forks High school with me. Please? Dad? DAD?" I begged. I looked up to see my dad and I could see anger, shock, panic, and more shock.

**"NO! NO! NO!" Charlie yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.  
"Da-Charlie! Do you expect my best friends to live on the streets? They have NOWHERE to go. We'll be moving anyway because of Michelle's son or should I say my new little brother!"  
"Bella!, I'm not going to be the guardian of 3 teenagers and a 10 year old boy. No way!"  
"Please dad? We're juniors right now so we just have to finish this year and next year, then all three of us will be gone for good. Bye! See ya! We're out of here!"  
"Bells, I'm not like Derick or Nicole's parents. I'm not made of money, we'll have just enough money for you, Michelle, Tristan and I when Michelle and I are married. I don't have enough extra money to take in 2 more kids! I'm sorry Bells but…" he said trailing off.  
"Derick has always been afraid his parents would do this so he has about $3,000 saved up, plus before our…well his grandma Maria died she left him a college fund. So I think $3,000 is enough to last him 'til college then he has college already set up, even if he needs more money he's capable of getting a job." I said  
"What about Nicole? We're just getting by with what I make." he said using a smart ass tone.  
"Well I'm sure her parents will still let her use her little visa for whatever she needs while their gone, dad." I said in the same tone.  
"Fine, I'll think about it, but we'll have to talk to Michelle about it" he mumbled.  
"So I can go tell them the good news?" I asked  
"Yeah, but tell them I have to talk to Michelle though"  
"Thank you dad!" I said running up the stairs  
I ran to my room and found that Nicole was sitting on my bed with worry on her face and Derick still sleeping…. On his back…. Snoring… very loud. I motioned for Nicole to be quiet, I walked up to Derick and sat on his chest. He didn't even stir, god he's a hard sleeper. I looked at Nicole and mouthed "bring me some make-up." she silently got up and brought me the make-up. I got out some red lipstick and lightly put it on his lips, then followed with some sparkly eye shadow, and blush. He still didn't wake up. Nicole took my camera that my mom gave me before I left and took a picture of our beautiful Derick. As soon as the flash went off, he jolted up causing me to almost fall off of him.  
"What the hell?" he almost yelled.  
That just caused me and Nicole to bust out laughing.  
"Look…in the…mirror!" I said in between laughs.  
I rolled off of him as he stood up and walked to the bathroom to see what he looked like. As Derick walked out of my room he ran into Charlie. We walked out of my room just in time to hear  
"Derick, I know your gay in all, but make-up just doesn't suit you. Sorry son." Charlie said.  
"Wha-?" Derick started to say before he was interrupted by mine and Nicole's laugh.  
"Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't use eyeliner this time?!?" he yelled running into the bathroom.  
"You've done this before?" Charlie asked.  
"Maybe once or twice?" I said.  
"Try 20 times!" Derick cried out from the bathroom.  
That just caused us to go into another round of laughter.**

Charlie told me that Michelle was stopping at the sporting goods store because Tristan wouldn't quit bothering her about the football that he lost, and they'd be here in 5 minutes. 'Great, I thought… my new little brother might become a mini jock.' I thought rolling my eyes.  
I totally forgot about talking to Derick and Nicole about them staying here, god I'm an idiot.  
"Hey Derick, Nicole?" I called from the living room.  
They ran into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I looked at them both, took a deep breath and said "Guys I think we might have a place for you to stay"  
"What? Seriously?" Derick yelled.  
"Yes, now let me talk or you'll be on the streets and Nicole will be the one in a nice warm bed." I said  
He pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. I just shook my head and went on with what I was saying.  
"Ok, so Michelle is my dads girlfriend and maybe fiancé. She has a 10 year old son named Tristan. So if they get married we have to move since this house is obviously not big enough. My dad said we're going to find a house here in Forks, so Derick, you would need to use that money you have saved up to stay here and Nicole, you'll have to see if your parents will let you change schools and move up here. They'll still need to send you money or let you keep your credit cards because a teacher and cop in a town this size don't make much money. Do you think ya'll can do that?" I asked  
"yes, let me go call my mom" Nicole said getting up and running up to my room to find her phone.  
"Derick? You'll need to go back and get what you can from your parents as far as clothes and what not, and you'll need to take yourself out of Paradise Valley High School so you can enroll at Forks high, ok?" I asked  
"Yeah, I guess." he mumbled  
"Derick, whats wrong? Do you not want to live with me?" I asked putting on a pouting face.  
"no, no! I'm sooo fuckin' happy I don't have to lose my best friend, its just… I didn't want to go back and talk to my parents. I mean my whole family hates me!… and I miss grandma Maria, she was the only one who didn't judge me, who was happy with who I am." he said.  
"Derick, we all miss grandma Maria, and it's not like your going to live with them, your just going to try and get some of your belongings."  
"I know, I know… well I guess I should go get my things ready since I'll be there for at lest a day or two." he mumbled.  
"yeah, have fun doing that while I get to meet my new "mommy" and little brother" I said sarcastically.  
Derick just shook his head smiling and ran up to my room.

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))

****


	13. Chapter 13

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 13**

**Nicole's mom was a little concerned about Nicole moving up here, but seriously what's the worst thing you can do in a town this small. Derick attempted calling his parents but they refused to pick up so looks like he gets to surprise them. Nicole asked if she could go to La Push to go tell Jacob and the boys go, and Derick decided he HAD TO tag along so he could go give out some more hugs, promising he won't bite. I let them take my truck as long as they promised to take it easy and be back in an hour or two.  
As I walked Derick and Nicole out to my truck a white Kia Spectra pulled up. Derick nudged me and said "Here comes mommy!"  
I rolled my eyes and said "just go show those guys some gay pride!" as he pulled me into a hug.  
I watched as Nicole and Derick drove away in my truck, I watched until the taillights faded into the fog. I felt a tap and I turned around to see a little boy looking up at me.  
"Hi, I'm Tristan, wanna play football?" he asked holding up a football.  
"Um, I'm not so sure, maybe later, oh, and I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter."  
"Oh, so you're my new sister?" he asked  
"If your mom marries my dad then yes."  
"Cool, lets go so you can meet my mom, then we can play football 'til its dark!"  
"Yeah, about that… if you want to play football, you'd be better off playing with Charlie" I said. His face fell slightly but went to go look for Charlie.  
I walked into the house and to the kitchen when I noticed Michelle was cooking. "Hey, I'm Bella; do you want some help with that?" I asked.  
She turned around and I saw that she could not be much older then 30. She was so pretty, and young.  
"Oh, I'm Michelle, it so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and your even more beautiful in person" she squealed pulling me into a hug.  
"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too." I said.  
After our little hug, she went back to cooking saying she didn't need help but would love to get to know me better. We talked and talked, just getting to know each other. I wasn't sure how to bring up the subject about Nicole and Derick, but she ended up bringing it up by saying "So, who was that guy I saw as I pulled up? He was pretty cute, are ya'll seeing each other or something?" she asked.  
"ME?... DERICK?… TOGETHER?" I asked, busting out laughing.  
"What? I saw that hug" she said.  
"No, Derick, and Nicole there my friends from Phoenix. They stayed up here for a week. And I need to ask you something" I said.  
"Ok, ask me anything." she said with a smile  
"Well, Derick's parents just disowned him, they won't pick up the phone at all. He was going to stay with Nicole, but Nicole's parents just called asking of she could stay with Derick because they were going on a trip around the world"-I took a deep breath- " can they move up here and stay with us, my dad said I needed to talk to you about it because ya'll are getting married."  
"Well, I'm not sure about a boy your age living here, I don't know why Charlie even let him stay here" she said.  
"My dad let Derick stay because he's gay, and like my best friend. Trust me, he may not look or sound gay, but spend a day with him and you'll see that he's 100% gay." I said with a humorless laugh.  
"So, they have nowhere else to go? No other family?" she asked.  
"No, Grandma Maria, Derick's grandma died last year. She was the only one that was ok with the way he is. And Nicole's only grandmother died 3 months ago in England." I said.  
"Well, I'll have to meet them but you seem like a sweet girl and I think a girl as sweet as you has friends that are just as sweet, so let me meet them when they get back." she said  
"Ok, and if Charlie liked them, you'll love them." I said with a smile.  
As Michelle kept cooking, we kept talking about random things, just getting to know each other. Right as the food was ready, I heard my truck pull up. I got up and went outside to meet them. "Derick, Nicole?" I asked.  
"Yeah" they said getting out of the truck.  
"I have some good news. I talked to Michelle and it sounds like she going to say yes. She wants to meet ya'll so both of you need to be on your best behavior unless you want to live on the streets" I warned. They just nodded and followed me inside.  
Michelle had met Derick and Nicole and fell in love with them, which of course meant they could stay. Tristan loved having someone other then Charlie to play ball with and I think he was developing a little crush on Nicole.  
Charlie came out and popped the question while Derick and Tristan were playing football (American). Michelle said yes before he could even finish the question. I was so happy for Charlie. When my mom left with me, it tore him apart. I mean his first love and his little girl were gone, no explanation, he just came home one day and all that was at the house was a picture of me and him on the front porch and a note that said.  
_'I can't stand it here, I can't be here anymore. Here's a picture of Bella, I hope you treasure it. We're gone. We'll be in sunny Phoenix and out of this depressing dump.  
Renee.'_  
The sad part was that my mom had no problem moving on, and he's just now getting his life sorted out. He's getting back his only daughter, a new wife that will love and care for him, and a son. It's just sad he had to wait this long to be happy.  
It was 5 O' clock and Derick and Nicole's plane was leaving at 6:35 pm, so we all squeezed into Michelle's car. I sat on Derrick's lap because I was the lightest (besides Tristan). We got to the airport and I walked Derick and Nicole up to security. I would miss them, even though it was only for a few days. I watched as they left for there terminal, and waved good-bye. When we got home we started looking for houses in or close to Forks, that way I could still go to Forks High School. Nicole and I could share a room and Derick and Tristan could share a room if needed. As I looked on my computer I saw a house for sale that was 5 bedrooms, 5 baths, on the outskirts of Forks and was very secluded. Our Price range was between $150,000 and $250,000. The listing price was $  
"Oh my god! DAD! MICHELLE! I found the PERFECT house!" I yelled. I heard two sets of feet running up the stairs, then my door swinging open.  
"look" I said pointing to the screen. "It's 5 bedrooms, 5 baths… it's the perfect house. It's foreclosure. It says some old guy lived there, then passed. Its been for sale for almost a year and the guys family cant afford it any more." I said. Charlie just looked at the screen, then said "I've been there, it was old man Murphy's house. I used to do odd jobs for him when I was a teenage… he was 96 when he passed" he said. We were all caught in an awkward silence.  
"Well, Tristan's on the pull out couch, so I'll write down the listing agent's phone number and since I am off tomorrow. I'll call and see when we can meet up with the realtor and do a walkthrough of the house" Michelle said. Charlie and I nodded, and we all said our goodnights. I turned off my computer and crawled in bed thinking about how much my life is changing, and how quickly its changing. For good? For bad? I don't know. I drifted off to sleep thinking about how I'd get through another day of school, and hoping I'd get to look into those golden eyes of Edward Cullen.**

**Once again, Michelle and Tristan stayed over. Michelle went ahead and enrolled Tristan into the Elementary School. He would be in Ms. Hanson's 5th grade class. I would have to drop him off at school, since he said he'd rather be at school early then ride the smelly old school bus. I headed up to bed after saying goodnight to everyone.  
Somewhere in the middle of the night I heard a scared voice say "Bella?"  
"Huh?" I said still half asleep.  
"Bella?" The voice said again. Only then I realized it was Tristan.  
"Tristan? What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?" I asked sitting up and turning on my bedside lamp.  
"Well, I kind of had a bad dream and when I went to go see mom, the door was locked and I heard some mumbling and noises" he said. Oh great, I'm just thanking the lord that they did lock the door.  
"Uh, Tristan what time is it?"  
"Oh, like 1 am I think."  
"Ok, so why did you come in here again?"  
"Because I kind of had a bad dream, and I couldn't get to mom"  
"Um, do you want to talk about your bad dream?" I asked scooting over to make room for him beside me on the bed. He nodded and climbed up beside me on my bed.  
"Ok, I'll tell you but you cant tell anyone, only mom knows about these dreams" he said as I just nodded.  
"Ok so the thing is… when I sleep I see dead people. Sometimes there really nice, like my Aunt Maggie, other times there begging me for help, like there in pain and other times, they…um…well they try to…kill… me" he said. I just sat there shocked.  
"Uh, Tris? How long has this been going on?" I asked  
"Years" He mumbled.  
"What was your dream about?"  
"Well, I was talking to my Aunt Maggie, then there was this freaky looking guy and he had a whole in the side of his head, and a knife in his chest. He was also holding a pistol in his right hand. He pushed my Aunt out of the way saying he was in pain and I had to shoot him again so he'd be happy. Then all these dead people that looked hurt started circling me pleading for help. Then all of a sudden this big black thing came and snatched me up, you'd think it was saving me but it had evil red eyes and all that. Then I woke up." he finished. I was shocked. How could a little boy have dreams like this.  
"Does it happen all the time?"  
"Well, it happens more often when I'm in an unfamiliar place or by myself"  
"Well, we both need our sleep so do you want to stay in here with me tonight?"  
"Yes, thank you!" he said hugging me then laying his head on me. After about 10 minutes I heard a light snore, so I knew Tristan was finally asleep, knowing that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.**

I woke up the next morning hearing people in my room. I fluttered my eyes open to find Tristan in my bed, laying his head on my chest. I looked up to my door and saw Charlie and Michelle talking about how cute we were. I looked over at my clock and noticed I had 30 minutes to get to school.  
"Tristan, buddy. You have to wake up." I said shaking him gently. Once I got Tristan out of bed I threw some clothes on, brushed through my hair, grabbed my bag and bounded down the stairs to see Michelle and Charlie gone, and Tristan ready to go, watching TV. I threw him a Pop tart and we ran out to my car and headed to school.

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))


	14. Chapter 14

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 14**

**I was pushing my truck to its limit trying to get Tristan and I to school on time. I swung into the East part of campus where the elementary and junior high classes were held, waiting for the other cars to move so Tristan wouldn't have walk in the rain.  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm nervous. What if the teachers are mean? What if no one likes me?"  
"Tristan, calm down… I'm sure the teachers are nice, and what's not to like about you? You're sweet, nice and handsome."  
"Ok, bye Bella, thanks for giving me a ride to school, you know how much the stupid old school bus sucks."  
"Yeah, I know, bye… I'll pick you up after school"  
I went and parked my car at the back of the parking lot. As I got out I tripped on my shoe lace. Clumsy me. I was picking up my keys and books a pair of pale white hands flashed in front of me, I looked up to see Edward there. I was speechless, every coherent thought I had was gone. His hair was all messed up like he had been running up against the wind for a long period of time  
"hey Bella, you dropped your stuff."-he paused waiting for me to say something- " Come on you have to remember me, Edward… your lab partner? Does that ring a bell?" He joked  
"Pshh, yeah I remember you, who wouldn't" Shit, did I just say that I can't believe it. It's true though, how could I forget him. He just smiled his crooked smile like he knew I would say that, or do something to embarrass myself.  
"Um sorry I didn't mean-"I started to say, blushing and babbling like the idiot I am.  
"It's ok Bella, you didn't do anything, except maybe raise my ego a little" he joked, smiling his crooked smile.  
"So, I'll see you in biology?" I still couldn't look at him so I kept my eyes on the ground  
"No, I feel like skipping after lunch, you know its ok to skip every once in a while, right??" he asked.  
"No, I don't skip; I mean what would the chief of police think about his daughter skipping class?" I asked in mock horror.  
"Well, I'll be here through lunch, so do you want to sit with me at lunch… I mean… if you want to?" did he seriously just ask me to sit with him at lunch?!? Derick will kill me, or Edward… most likely Edward if he finds out… I can just imagine the lecture would sound something like this. 'Bella, I can't believe you would do something so stupid, you don't need to date, I mean you know how Matt was, how do you know Edwards not exactly like him? It's not safe, I don't trust guys with you anymore, and I don't want my little Bella getting hurt.' But the thing is, I felt safe when I was with Edward, like he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me. I looked up at him and he was waiting for an answer.  
"Um, yeah, sure… I mean I guess" I stuttered.  
Well I have to go, so um, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah… I have to go" He said abruptly, and sprinting away from me, leaving me behind, confused.  
All my classes went really slow and when it came to lunch I was almost jumping up and down in excitement. I walked into the Cafeteria and looked around but didn't see Edward. I went through the line and just got an apple and a soda. When I was walking to the table I heard someone whisper "I thought you were going to sit with me today?" I looked over my shoulder to see Edward leaning down so close I could smell his sweet, sweet breath.  
"But of course you can sit with your friends if you want" a look of pain flashed across his face before he could hide it.  
"Um n...no I'll s..s..sit with you " I stuttered. We walked to an empty table; Edward sat across from me and just looked at me.  
"So what happened between you and that Matt guy? Like how much did you love him?"-He paused for a moment- "How far did it go between you and him? if you don't mind me asking" He looked like he really wanted to know and I just started talking before I could stop my self, it was like someone opened up the flood gates.  
"Well we went out for 2 months and we had some um, hot n' heavy make out sessions but nothing more, I wanted to give myself to him when I felt I could fully trust him. When I went to his house to surprise him on our 2 month anniversary I saw him and the slutty head cheerleader, Megan… um together. I ran out the door and was driving home but I was having trouble seeing because I was crying so much, so I decided to pull over before I wrecked. Derick somehow found me and came and took me home. He's a really good guy, I told them him and Nicole what had happened. The following day when I was at school he kept begging me take him back and I kept saying no, he tried to kiss me so I slapped him, he went to hit me but the impact never came. Derick got a hold of him and kicked his ass. Matt said he will make me love him again and all that bull. I just wanted to get way from everything… away from him, so I decided to some live with Charlie and have a Fresh start. Derick and Nicole came with me to help me unpack, but they went back to get there stuff." he never moved his eyes from me then I noticed I had soundless tears rolling down me cheeks I quickly wiped them away.  
"So you and Matt never did…" He trailed off.  
"No but I was going to the night I caught him cheating, I was so stupid!" a look of anger ran across his face and it scared me. I now know I don't want to see Edward mad.  
"You said that Nicole and Derick went to get there stuff, are they moving here too?"  
He had a smile on his face but I could tell it was forced.  
"Yeah, Derick's parent's disowned him and Nicole's parent's went on a trip so I asked Charlie if they could stay he said I had to ask Michelle if they could stay. she wasn't to sure about Derick but I had to assure her that nothing was going to happen, with him being gay and all" I had a bit of a laugh then I noticed he hadn't moved. It looked like he wasn't even breathing.  
"Who are Michelle and Tristan?" Wait I never said anything about Tristan.  
"How did you know about Tristan?"  
"I saw him get out of the car and when I was driving past I heard you say his name so I thought that I could ask who he was" Hmm, well I didn't see him drive past but I guess I must have just missed him.  
"Well, lucky you, you get to be the first in on this new piece of gossip, the Chief has a girlfriend, or should I say fiancé, so Michelle and Tristan are going to be moving in with me, I guess it's a good thing I like them" and I did like them. Michelle's really nice, she's just careful around me for some reason.  
"hmm well I'm sorry to here about Derick being disowned, his parents shouldn't care what he does, they need to support him with whatever decision he makes, he's there son"  
"well he's really nice sweet, some girls around here have asked if I was going out with him. Looks like you have some competition."- I paused for a second- "He's really protective of me and Nicole, like a big brother."  
"he sounds like a really nice guy I would like to meet him and your friend Nicole when they come back" Wow, is he really interested in me, I mean I'm so dull and boring, how could he be fascinated with me, and he wants to meet Derick! Derick! The guy who would snap someone's neck if they even looked at me the wrong way.  
"well there coming back in two days why don't you come over then and say hi if you want" I really was hoping he would come.  
"Sure that would be nice… hey you better get to class so your not late, or have you changed your mind on skipping?" Lunch is already over? What it can't be, maybe I can skip…just this once…no I can't, and Charlie will find out, he's the chief of police!  
"no I'm still going to class…" we said our goodbye's and I retreated to biology…by myself, I could feel Edwards gaze bore into my back.  
The rest of the day went by painfully slow, as I was driving home, I suddenly remembered that I had to pick Tristan up! Great, I cant believe I forgot about him! I slammed on the brakes, spun around and took off back to the school but he wasn't there. He must have caught the bus home but when I got home Tristan hadn't caught the bus, Edward had brought him home… shit how stupid am I? I really like this guy but then I show how smart I am by forgetting to pick up Tristan!  
"Thank you so much Edward, Tristan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to not pick you up I-I-I "  
"its ok, no worries" Edward shrugged.  
" That's ok Bella, Edward is really nice. I'm going to go play soccer with him, ok?"  
"I'm sure Edward wants to get home" I looked at Tristan then Edward  
"No I don't really but if I'm not welcome we can play another day" A look of sadness shot across Tristan's face. Oh, what the hell, I know I wouldn't care if he was here.  
"Of course your welcome, do you boys want any food?" I started walking in side  
"yeah" Tristan spoke up.  
"no thanks Bella I'm fine" just then I realized Edward hadn't eaten at all today, weird.  
"Ok you boys go out the back I'll be out soon with some food"  
I watched as just kicked the soccer ball back and forth; I made Tristan a sandwich in a daze and brought it out.  
"Tristan, do you have homework?"  
"Uhhh, I guess…yeah" he mumbled.  
"Well you need to do your homework, before your mom gets home."  
"But I don't want Edward to leave; I have no one to play with." He pouted  
"hey its ok buddy, I will come back tomorrow if that's ok and we can play again" he looked at me then.  
" hey its fine with me, but Tristan should ask his mom and Charlie first and he can come tell you at school before I drop him off ok?" I raised my eyebrows at Tristan and he nodded  
" ok I'll ask mum and dad first then I'll tell you tomorrow" he looked at Edward with a big smile.  
" ok little Tristan I'll see you tomorrow" I walked Edward to the door while Tristan ate his sandwich  
" he really likes you…"- I paused, unsure of what to say-" so I'll see you tomorrow" we were standing close again and I wanted to reach out and touch his oh so soft looking face.  
"ok see you tomorrow bye" he said stiffly, walking, well more like running, to his car and sped away.  
I walked back inside to do some home work. As soon as Michelle and Charlie got home, Tristan ran up to them begging, and I mean like on your knees begging, them to let Edward come over. After about 30 minutes they finally caved much to Tristan's excitement….and mine. I went to sleep that night, remembering how Edward looked, how he acted around Tristan, and how I wished he was mine.**

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))

****


	15. Chapter 15

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 15**

**When I woke I couldn't wait to get to school I looked at my clock and it said 5:00am. I didn't have to leave for school until 7:00, so to kill the time I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went down stairs to make Tristan's lunch. I remembered that we decided that the park was a better place to play soccer so I made some sandwiches, and packed some fruit in case they got hungry. By the time I finished with everything, it was 6:00. I went blow dried my hair witch I never do, because I never had the time. After I made sure I had everything ready I decided to go wake up Tristan.  
"Tristan, honey time to get up" I said rubbing his shoulder.  
"I don't wanna…go away" he said swinging his hand in the air.  
"Fine don't get up…" I went to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water remembering what Derick had done to me. I walked back into Tristan's room  
"just so you know its very cold" and I pored the water all over his back and head, laughing.  
"BELLA AHHHHH THAT'S COLD!!" he yelled jumping out of bed.  
"I told you it was cold now get up and get ready or you won't have time to tell Edward that we thought the park would be a better place to play." I walked out the room when we had ten minutes left. Tristan walked down the stairs had breakfast.  
"Can we go now please" he was whining the whole time  
"yes we can go but don't be disappointed if he can't come." which I really hope he can.  
We drove to school and parked the car before I got my hand on the door it was already being opened and Edward was standing there.  
"Bella" he looked so cute.  
"Edward, guess what!?!" Tristan said bouncing in his seat.  
"What Tristan?"**

**"My mom and Charlie said that you can come to our house and play, isn't that awesome? It would be a lot more fun!"**

**"Well… my brother Emmett wanted me to hang out with him, so would you mind if he played with us too?  
"No I don't mind, Emmett can come… only if his not a crybaby when me and Bella beat him!" What? Who said anything about me playing?  
"Bella you're going to play?" Edward asked, shocked.  
"No, I'm going to watch. Sorry Tristan but I can't play I'm not good in sports" **

**I was looking around when someone started waving at me, he was huge, and all muscle, no fat. He was cute but didn't compare to Edward.  
"Edward, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Emmett" I said nodding over in the direction of the big guy that was now heading over towards us.**

"Hey Tristan, Bella" how did he know my name?  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Bella, Edward hasn't shut up about you since he met you. It's always Bella this and Bella that…" I was more then shocked. What was so great about me that this Greek God always talk about me?  
"Oh, well I'll see you boys later, I've got to take Tristan to his side of the school" I started getting back in the car but Edward said "I can take him if you like?"  
"um I think I should be with him to make sure-" he cut me off.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella… of course I didn't think you would just let me take him with out you." he smiled his cute crooked smile.  
"um ok… Tristan, get in the middle."

**Edward walked around and got in after Tristan. It was quiet while we drove over to the east side of campus. When we pulled up Edward hopped out to let Tristan out.**

**"Tristan, be good and this time I will be here" I said with a chuckle.**

**"Ok, bye Bella, bye Edward" he said running into the school.**

**Edward hopped back in and we made our way back over to the west side of the campus. I pulled up and was about to get out when my door opened and Edward was holding out a hand for me. **

**I took his hand, his unusually cold hand, and stepped out carefully. We started to walk when Edward and I noticed I didn't have a coat.  
"Where's your coat?" He asked shrugging out of his coat.**

**"Oh, I was in a hurry and forgot it, I can handle a little bit of cold…put your coat back on"  
"Don't be silly Bella; a gentleman always puts his lady before him."  
I knew I wasn't going to win this fight so I let him help me put the coat on.  
School went by in a blur, girls that had met Derick were asking when he'd be back, what his number was or if I could se them up, and Mike tried hitting on me. Edward and I sat at a secluded table during lunch, again Edward didn't touch his food. In biology we were watching some movie, so we couldn't talk, and gym was just torture…as usual. **

**I walked out of the locker room and was met by Edward leaning against the wall.**

**"Hey" I said, walking up to him**

**"Hey, let's go. Emmett's really excited. He's already waiting in the car." He chuckled. I laughed along with him. I still had his coat on, I never took it off. I enjoyed the scent of it to much.**

**"We'll have to stop by my house so I can drop off my truck and I can get my coat so you can have yours back"**

**"Well my sister can run your truck home and I have an extra coat in my trunk so…"**

**How's your sister going to get home from my house?" **

**"Rose, they took her car here today. She'll just pick her up."**

**"Ok" I said handing my keys to him, who in turn handed them to the short pixie like girl I believe is Alice.**

**"I'll get your truck home safely Bella" she told me.**

**"I just nodded in understanding and thanks as she skipped over to my truck. **

**When we got to the Volvo Emmett was already in the backseat. I just shook my head, not understanding how he could fit back there. We swung around to pick up Tristan and headed to the park.**

**I watched as Tristan, Emmett and Edward played soccer, football, and just ran around. After about 30 minutes Tristan came over out of breath. Emmett and Edward followed but they weren't showing any signs of being tired, no heavy breathing, nothing.**

**"So you guys hungry?" I asked**

**Tristan nodded while Emmett and Edward declined politely. I just acted as if it was nothing and gave Tristan some fruit and a peanut butter sandwich.**

**When it started getting dark we decided it was time to head home. Tristan fell asleep on the way back, Emmett and Edward had worn him out. I was about to wake him up but Edward insisted on carrying him in so we wouldn't have to deal with his grumpiness. I told him I could just get Charlie or something but Edward insisted and I wasn't going to fight him. **

**Edward followed me into the house, only to be met by Charlie**

**"Hey dad"**

**"Hello, Chief Swan"**

**"Where were you Bella?"**

**"I told you and Michelle that we were going to be at the park with Edward, and his brother Emmett joined us."**

**"Oh" **

**"Yeah, so Tristan's out cold so I'm going to show Edward to my room so he can put Tristan down." **

**I showed Edward up to my room where we had an air mattress set up until we could move into the house we had found.**

**"So why are you sharing a room?" Edward asked as he put him down on the mattress.**

**"Well, we found a house but we can't move into it for another couple weeks. This house is way too small especially with Derick and Nicole living here now."**

**"Right, well I guess I better go…can I… can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure, anything"**

**"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go, on a date, with me."**

**"Oh…um yeah, I'd love to"**

**"Great, how about Friday night at 7:30?"**

**"Sure"**

**"Great" he said bringing my hand to his face and giving it a kiss.**

**I watched as Edward walked out of the house and to his car.**

**After I watched him leave, I took a shower and crawled in bed falling asleep and dreaming of Edward.**

**

* * *

**

Please Review cuz reviews make me happy :))))


	16. Chapter 16

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 16**

**After I made Tristan and I breakfast we drove to school in silence. I had remembered my coat today but I was starting to wish I hadn't… '_Maybe I should leave it in the car we get to school'._ I thought.**

**It was raining heavily as Tristan jumped out of my truck and ran to the shelter where his new little friends were waiting for him. I drove over to the west campus; just as I parked it started hailing. I decided to wait until the hail stopped. I didn't care if I was tardy or not. There was no way I was going out in that…but apparently Edward had different plans for me, because as I looked out the windshield I saw him leave his family and run into the hail to my truck.**

**"Come on" Edward said as he opened up the driver's side door.  
"Are you kidding? It's hailing out there! Now get in this cab, you're drenched and I don't want you to get sick." I started to scoot over and make room for him but he caught my wrist.  
" I will run you over there if you don't get out yourself…and by running you over there I mean carrying you, so it's up to you" he challenged. I shook my head and crossed my arms not wanting to go out in that mess. Edward sighed and next thing I knew I was in his arms, he had my bag slung over his shoulder and was running towards the school.  
"Edward what are you doing? I was going to wait until it stopped hailing!" we were nearly under shelter and Edward just laughed.  
"Bella, come on. The hail is the size of a pea, and it's going to be hailing for a while, so please don't be mad. I don't like it when you're not happy." He said setting me down once we were in the building.  
"I'll see you at lunch, have fun in class" He lifted my hand and kissed it just like last night, then turned and walked away. **

**Classes went by in a blur as usual. When lunch rolled around, Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me by my class. I walked over to meet him, he took my hand and we headed to the table we'd been sitting at the past few days.  
"How was class?" Edward asked while getting our food. I tried to tell him I could pay for myself but he insisted and I was beginning to realize I can't bear to say 'no' to him.**

**"Boring without you in there to talk to me. Mike wouldn't shut up and the teachers just made us watch another movie how was your class?" Mike hadn't shut up about the movie, I had tried my hardest to ignore him, but it was hard because every few minutes his annoying ass voice interrupt my daydreams of Edward.  
"It was Ok, just boring without you. To be honest I spent most of the class thinking about you" He smiled at me and we walked to our table. We didn't say much for awhile. After about 5 minutes of silence he asked more about my life with my mom and how long I've known Derick and Nicole for, just getting to know me.  
"So tell me more about yourself now" I said trying to get the attention off of me. He sat a bit straighter in his seat as he spoke.  
"Well I'm adopted. My mom and dad died in a car accident when I was 8 I went from foster home to foster home until I was 14. Esme and Carlisle then adopted me and I've been with them for the last 3 years."  
"I'm so sorry about your parents. So Emmett's not your brother?"  
"No not technically. He was adopted also. Actually Alice, Emmett and I are adopted. We're not related. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they're also adopted. They're all like my siblings though. Esme can't have kids so she and Carlisle decided to adopt." He said as the bell rang.**  
**"Well come on lets get to class. I think were watching another movie or something" he said changing the subject. This had happened before; I knew he didn't want to go any deeper on the subject so I just dropped it. He stood and took my hand, I had started to get used to his unusually cold hands. **

**We walked to class and everyone stopped and looked at us followed by whispers. I blushed as I remembered that I was holding Edward's hand. He didn't seem to mind though; he just moved his arm and wrapped it around my waist pulling me to our seat.**

**During class we watched yet another movie on cells, DNA or whatever. I honestly wasn't paying attention, because I was distracted by Edward's presence.  
"Class, I want you to write a summary of what you have just seen, it will be due on Friday. I realized he gave Edward and I a pointed look. We both hadn't been paying attention. I had been sneaking glances at him at the beginning but once he caught me he held onto my gaze and we had spent the rest of the period gazing into the depths of each others eyes. It was truly amazing how much we could see about each other just by looking into each others eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you. I could come over either today or tomorrow and we can watch the movie online and work on the summary together." Edward whispered in my ear.  
"Great, just let me know" I said as the bell went off**

**"So I'll see you after class. Do you want me to drop by your house? We can take Tristan to the park, and then if you want to we could go ahead and get the summary out of the way."  
" Sure, I'll see you then" I smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. When he kissed me I felt his ice cold lips but I still felt warm at the same time. His lips left a tingling feeling where he kissed me. Edward and I separated ways and I realized I'd have to wait to see Edward again and what's worse is that I have to deal with Mike …again. _Great._  
Gym was a drag. I was glared at by all the girls for reasons I wasn't even entirely sure of, we were playing volleyball so of course I ended up hitting the coach twice, Mike once, and Lauren once. Mike of course was following me around trying to talk with me but I had somehow managed to come up with an excuse to leave every time. After class I walked out of the locker room and was met by Mike. **

**"Hey Bella"**

**"Hi"**

**"So, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"**

**"Sorry, I can't" **

**"What about tomorrow"**

**Oh my god, couldn't this boy take a hint! I don't like him!**

**"Nope"**

**"Ok…oh what about Friday?"**

**"I'm busy that night too. Sorry" I said not really sorry. I turned on my heel and sped over to Edward who had just walked into the athletics building where I was." Edward met me half way and put and arm around my waist. I took a chance of looking over to where I had been and saw Mike standing there, shocked and shooting daggers at Edward.**

**We made our way to my truck.  
"I'll see you soon" he removed his arm from around my waist and walked off quickly and stiffly. I was a little puzzled. That seemed to happen often. We'd be close then all of a sudden Edward would stiffen and act all distant and weird. I just shook my head trying to forget about it and went to go pick up Tristan. When we pulled up I noticed not only was Michelle here but so was Edward and Emmett.  
I walked in to see Michelle, Edward and Emmett talking together.**

**"Hey guys… um Michelle. We're going to the park, ok?"**

**"Oh, sure. Edward and Emmett here just came and told me. Go have fun" She waved us off.  
"Ok, um why don't ya'll go get in the car, I just have to run my bag upstairs and grab something." I said. The boys nodded and headed out to the car. I ran up to my room, threw my bag on the bed and grabbed my old tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. As I made my way downstairs Michelle caught me.  
"He's nice and cute. I think he's a keeper" She whispered to me. I just laughed then sighed. "I know."**

**We were at the park for awhile. The boys would play football or something while I would look up occasionally from my book. I could see Tristan getting worn out though and decided to call it a night. Tristan fell asleep on the way back and Edward insisted on carrying him to my room again. Emmett decided he was going to come in too, claiming he didn't want to be stuck in the car for ages like yesterday. We made our way into the house. We were almost to the stairs when we heard Charlie  
" Bella, Edward, um....?" Charlie trailed off, looking at Emmett.  
"Hey Charlie, I'm Emmett nice place you have and an even more lovely daughter" Emmett said winking and went to put his arm around my waist. Charlie did not find this funny at all… and neither did Edward. They were both shooting daggers at him.  
"Dad, he's kidding. Besides, I'd hate to break it to you Em but I don't like my men when they're the size of a bear." I said turning to give Emmett a pat on the back. I laughed and led Edward up to my room. **

**"I'm sorry we didn't get to get the summary done. We'll defiantly do it tomorrow" Edward said after he put Tristan down.  
" Come on Eddie; let's get a move on before I turn 40!" Emmett yelled up the stairs.**

**"I guess you better go." I sighed. **

**Edward just nodded, but instead of kissing my hand like he normally does, he kissed my cheek and walked out of my room. I walked over to my window and watched as Edward got into the Volvo. Emmett said something and Edward smacked him then backed out and drove out of the neighborhood. I was still in shock as I made my way through my nightly routine then lay down in bed. I fell asleep that night and had the most peaceful sleep I've had in…well…ever.**

**

* * *

**

Ok so this is ALL that I have written so far. I have writers block really bad right now and lost contact with my Beta...so that sucks ass I must say. So now I'm going to be looking for a Beta. If you have any ideas yourself, please let me know. I also have a new story I just posted. It's called Different Classes Of Society. Here's the summary below...

Bella is 17, in her senior year of high school. Her dad, Charlie is a big shot lawyer with his own firm in New York City. Alice is he younger half sister that lives with their mom in Florida. Edward is 19 and is trying to make it in the music buisness, he soesnt come from the same type of lifestyle Bella does. His mom, Esme is a 1st grade teacher at Forks elementary and his father, Carlisle works for the Forks Police. He and his brothers Jasper and Emmett just come from a normal middle class family. What happens When Bella and Edward meet on the streets of NYC? Bella knows her father won't approve of Edward, so what do they do? What happens when Charlie trys to force Bella and Jake (Charlie's freinds son and apprentice at his Law Frim) together?

Give it a try, please. And review!

It makes me happy :))))


	17. Chapter 17

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

**Chapter 17**

**I woke up from another beautiful dream about Edward by a tapping noise by my window. I got up slowly trying not to wake Tristan up. I checked my watch and it said it was 3:00 AM. 'Who would be here at this hour, at _my_ window nonetheless?' I thought. I went over to the window and opened it. Looking around to see who was at my window, or if it was even someone to begin with, I find Edward standing right out with a couple of pebbles in his hand. **

**"What are you doing here??" I said just loud enough for him to hear so I wouldn't wake Tristan. **

**"I couldn't sleep, so I thought you would like to hang out" he relied back in the same volume I had spoken. I shook my head and smiled. **

**"So are you going to let me stand out here all night or what?" he asked. **

**"N-no wait there." I said and closed the window. I tiptoed down trying my best not to fall or make any sound. As I made my way downstairs I thought about how glad I was that Derick and Nicole were gone right now. Derick will kill me if he knew that I was sneaking a teenage boy into the house. In fact he'd probably just think I was looking for a way to get the guy shot, seeing as my dad's the police chief.**

**"So why are you really here??" I asked as I opened the door coming face to face with Edward. "I really couldn't sleep. And I thought 'hey, why not do the summary for biology now?" he said. **

**"But you do know that normal people are sleeping at this hour??" I asked. **

**"What makes you think I'm normal, Bella? So what do you want to do? We don't have to do the summary, it was just a suggestion." He said not even remotely tired.**

**"Umm sleep?" I asked, making sure he knew that's what I had been doing before and still needed more of. **

**"You'd really rather sleep then spend time with me?" he said smiling that perfect crooked smile of his. I sighed and turned towards the kitchen knowing he was right, I'd rather be spending time with him then sleeping.**

**I made my way to the kitchen and could feel Edward watching every move I made, studying everything I did. I took out some water and turned to him. "Want some?" I asked. **

**He shook his head no.**

**"So should we get to work on that summary?" I asked.**

**"Sure" He said as he made his way to the kitchen table. **

**At 3:46 we were finishing up the paper. I had already learned this stuff and apparently so did Edward. I knew Charlie would be up within an hour so I stood from the table. **

**"Um, Charlie will be up within an hour so maybe its best you go ahead and leave. I'll see you at school, alright?"**

**"Sure Bella." He said as we made our way to the door. I was about to say good-bye when**

**I heard a small pair of feet run down the stairs. I immediately tensed. Tristan couldn't know Edward had been here. Sure we hadn't done anything besides biology homework but still. What if it slipped up and Charlie or Michelle found out. I ran to the living room to see Tristan by the stairs clearly looking for me.**

**"What are you doing up?" I asked. **

**"I had a bad dream and woke up and I couldn't find you. Then I heard voices downstairs." he replied rubbing his eyes.**

**I ran a hand through my hair and glanced into the entryway only to see the door shut and Edward not there.**

**I brought Tristan upstairs and lay down next to him, smoothing down his hair as he drifted off into sleep for another 2 hours or so. I was beyond tired. As much as I liked being around Edward I hoped he wouldn't do this every night.**

**I was suddenly brought by my dreamless state by shoving a phone to my ear and I heard the voices of my 2 best friends. "What the hell do you want?" I grumbled.**

**"Well fine then Bella, I won't tell you our amazing news" Nicole said. **

**"You're talking to Bella?" I heard Derick say in the background. **

**"Put her on speaker!"**

**A couple of seconds later I was on speaker and Nicole and Derick were both talking at the same time. **

**"Hey Bella? You still there?" Nicole asked.**

**"You better be grateful I am, considering you just woke me up and that you both are talking at the same time and I cant understand what you are saying"**

**"Well I was saying that we are coming back this today! We'll be back tonight." said Nicole happily.**

**"That's great, oh Derick, how did things go with your parents?" I asked.**

**He sighed and replied. "Nothing more then I expected. I just walked in, went to my room and got my stuff with my dad following me the whole way bitching about how I wasn't allowed there, that the things I was taking wasn't considered mine anymore, and if I didn't get out of the house he would call the cops on me."**

**"Did anything else happen that's exciting enough to talk about?" I asked as I made my way around the room to get ready for school.**

**"Oh, well that reminds me, I bumped into Matt yesterday."**

**"WHAT?? AND U DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE WHY??" Derick shouted.**

**"Well it slipped my mind" She argued back.**

**"What happened when you bumped into him? Did he say anything?" I asked.**

**"Well, he asked where you, Derick and I had been. Why we hadn't been in school. As if he didn't already know. I told him we were visiting your dad and we wouldn't be back so he needed to stop wasting his time and get over you. He asked if I could talk you into coming back and you giving him another chance and a bunch of other shit. I just told him No and he needed to get over you. None of us were coming back and he might as well forget about you because you've forgotten about him." **

**"Well how did he respond to all that? I mean we know he's not the kind of person who just gives up" Derick said before I could say anything.**

**"Surprisingly he just nodded and said now that he knows Bella's not coming back he's going to get out of Phoenix and take up his Aunts offer and go live with his Aunt, Uncle and cousins"**

**"Wow. That's good at least. So what time does your plane land?" **

**"We land in Seattle at 7:10 pm." Derick said.**

**"Ok. We're moving in to that new house on Saturday so this is great. I'll be at the airport waiting for you. I'll see if I can borrow Michelle's car. I've got to go though; I have to get me and Tristan to school"**

**"Ok see you tonight" They said.**

**"Bye" I hung up.**

**Tristan and I developed a morning routine. We got up. We got ready. He grabbed a pop tart. We got in the truck, and I dropped him off at school before heading to the high school. The only difference was that today it was sunny…and there was no silver Volvo in its usual parking spot. I sighed, threw my bag over my shoulder and sneaked into the school, hoping to avoid Mike, only thing is god must hate me because next thing I know someone's holding my wrist. I turn and see Mike smiling. **

**"Hey Bella. I was calling your name. Did you not hear me?"**

**"Oh yeah. I was busy thinking about homework, projects and chores that need to be done when I get home." I lied. **

**His face fell but within a split second he was back to his perky self. **

**"There's a dance its about a month away so I know it's really early but do you want to be my date?"**

**"Oh, Mike. I'm sorry but I can't go."**

**"Why not?" he pouted.**

**"Because I'm so busy trying to get settled. I mean I just moved here and now we just bought a bigger house so we're packing up again, I'm helping Nicole and Derick get settled because they're now living here, my dad's getting married so I'm helping plan the wedding, I need to visit my mom in Arizona. I just have a lot on my plate right now and I can't add the dance to it right now. Maybe you should ask Jessica though?" I lied through most of that. _Damn, since when do I lie so much…and since when is it so believable?_**

**"Oh, ok.** **Well if you change your mind let me know ok?" he said, before heading to where Jessica and her friends were. I sighed before heading to class. **

**I kept watch for Edward, but he never showed. In fact none of the Cullen's showed up. I mean wouldn't Edward have told me that he wasn't going to be here? I guess not. Sighing, I made my way to lunch and sat at the table. It felt so lonely. I looked at the open seat across from me where Edward usually. I looked up at the table across the room from us where the rest of the Cullen's sit and it was empty too. **

**I ate lunch slowly, in silence, lost in my thoughts of Edward.**

**"Bella?" startled I looked up and saw Angela with her boyfriend Ben.**

**"Do you mind if we sit here with you? We noticed that Edward was gone and you looked lonely." Angela said.**

**"I just shook my head and motioned for them to take a seat.**

**"So is this normal for Edward? To not show up for school?" I asked.**

**Ben shook his head, setting his sandwich down. "No, When ever the weather's nice Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take all the kids camping. So if the weathers nice you never see them."**

**I just nodded my head in understanding. **

**The rest of lunch passed by with the three of us getting to know each other. When the bell rang I promised to hang out with them sometime. They were really sweet and anyone would be lucky to have them as friends. **

**Biology was different without Edward. I turned in our summary to the teacher incase I forgot to turn it in tomorrow.**

**I survived gym, only tripping twice while running and hitting someone in the head with a volleyball once. **

**The bell rang and I ran as fast and safely as possible to my truck. Derick and Nicole were coming back and I had to go pick them up. I couldn't wait to see them. I swung through the elementary pick-up line and Tristan and I were on our way back to the house. **

**We pulled up and I was glad to see Michelle was home. I pulled my keys out of my truck, slammed the door shut and ran into the house. **

**"Michelle?" I asked once I found her in the kitchen.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Nicole and Derick are coming home tonight. Their plane will land in Seattle at 7:10. Can I drive your car to go get them? I love my truck but it won't make it there in time, even if I left now in it." **

**"Sure. Just be careful, and why don't you see if Tristan wants to go with you? I'm sure he's missed Nicole and Derick."**

**I agreed and hugged her before looking for Tristan.**

**"Are Edward and Emmett coming over today?" He asked excitedly.**

**"No, they went camping, but you and I are going to Seattle because Derick and Nicole are coming back"**

**"Really?"**

**I just nodded and before I could even get one word out Tristan was already heading out to my truck. I took Michelle's keys and headed out the front door.**

**"Bud, we're taking your mom's car"**

**He all but ran to the passenger's seat._ Damn he must have missed them more then I thought._**

**Getting into the car, I looked over and smiled before taking off towards Seattle where I would see my two best friends.**

**

* * *

**

****

I have found a new Beta to help out so there should be more updates soon. Although if you have any ideas yourself, please let me know. I also have my newest story. It's called Different Classes Of Society. Here's the summary below...

Bella is 17, in her senior year of high school. Her dad, Charlie is a big shot lawyer with his own firm in New York City. Alice is he younger half sister that lives with their mom in Florida. Edward is 19 and is trying to make it in the music buisness, he soesnt come from the same type of lifestyle Bella does. His mom, Esme is a 1st grade teacher at Forks elementary and his father, Carlisle works for the Forks Police. He and his brothers Jasper and Emmett just come from a normal middle class family. What happens When Bella and Edward meet on the streets of NYC? Bella knows her father won't approve of Edward, so what do they do? What happens when Charlie trys to force Bella and Jake (Charlie's freinds son and apprentice at his Law Frim) together?

Give it a try, please. And review!

It makes me happy :))))


	18. Chapter 18

**My Night Of Death, My Day Of Life**

A/N::: Ok guys... I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. There has jsut been alot of drama drama drama. I hate High School!

I'm trying to work as fast as I can manage, between being sick, school, friends....and sleep. I was working on Sometimes Bad is For The Better and my Netbook recieved a virus and not only was an essay for school deleted but also my most recent chapter. So I'm trying to see if I can get it remotely close to how it was but it's not working out to well. :(

What A Girl Dreams about is still on hold, I cant find any insperation or ideas for it. If you've read it and have ideas let me know :)

My Night of Death, My Day of Life is well.... I'm trying to get it done with. I know that doesn't really seem like a nice way to put it but it was my first story and I've just kinda lost my insperation for it, and just want to finish it. I would see if anyone wants to take it over but it was originally my 'baby' and I want to be able to say I've completed it. My beta is coming up with ideas so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

For Different Classes Of Society. I'm working on chapter 3 and hopefully it will also be up soon.

~Devyn~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:::

Ok I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, I havent been updating like I've been promising and I'm sorry for all these authors note that make you think they're a story update, but i have a couple very valid explanations. As I'm writing this, it is Friday, June 4th. My last day as a freshman in highschool. We've had TAKS (those that live in Texas know what that is ), and then we've had finals, My family threatened to file a law suit on a company because they all but killed our pet, and my friend and I were just in a car accident on the way to school, which in turn caused us to miss one of our finals. Nobody was hurt, but I had the most potential for being hurt seeing as most of the impact was on the passenger side of the car (I was in the passenger seat), and the car is now totalled. It sucks. I've also been on the verge of failing my classes.I passed though, which means more _**writing time**_, more time with mis amigos :D, I get to go to Port Aransas, I get t go to East Texas, and New York. I can't wait this will be the best summer yet. And now that I have time I will be writing.

Check Out my other stories if you haven't already though. :)

**Different Classes of Society:**

Bella and Edward come from Different social circles. Edward is just an average small town boy trying to make his break in the music industry by heading to New York City. Bella is the daughter of one of the best lawyers in New York City. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? What happens when a cocky Jacob comes into the picture and Charlie thinks he's Perfect for Bella?

**My Night of Death, My Day of Life:**

After a relationship gone wrong, Bella is forced to leave her only two friends, and go to Forks to start a new life, but when your trying to start over, good things are bound to happen...but with good things there's always bad things lurking in the shadows. Bella=Human Cullens=Vampires

**What A Girl Dreams About:**

Bella never knew her dad, A split minute decision sends her to england to find him and more... Along the way she finds more then just a father...she finds a family. At the end of the summer will she decide to go back to Boston to live with her mom or will she stay with the new family she never knew existed, in England? _****I'm currently having trouble with where to go with this. If you want to beta this story P.M. me :)****_

Oh and of course all my stories are Bella and Edward :D

But please check out some of my other stories... AND REVIEW!

~Devyn~


End file.
